Star Fox: Una pequeña fase
by viry.villa3
Summary: Al parecer un desconocido llama a una integrante especial del Starfox, pero ésta será llevada a "caminos" que no conocía, todo por amor. Para darse cuenta al final que haga lo que haga, solo estando juntos son perfectos.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Espero y sea de su agrado es algo en lo que he estado trabajando y será mi primer fic publicado aquí, así que gracias de antemano si estas leyendo esto. Saludos y bendiciones nwn.

**Capitulo 1**

"Una pequeña fase"

"eine kleine Phase"

En el Lylat System, en el planeta Corneria una joven chica llamada; Viry se encontraba haciendo una transmisión con Falco, pero en ese momento entra Peppy Hare, diciendo – Viry, el General Pepper te necesita, ve a su habitación. Viry cerro la sesión despidiéndose de Falco y se dirigió al cuarto del General, en cuanto llego; él con un voz cansada y postrado en su cama debido a una enfermedad, le dijo seriamente.

General Pepper- Viry, necesito de tu ayuda (Ella escucho con atención) Hemos recibido una señal de auxilio la cual viene del planeta Venom.-

Viry- ¡Oh, esta bien General Pepper, me preparare en seguida!-

General Pepper- ¡Espera! Hay algo mas (preocupado) te enviare sola, sin escolta, te pidieron específicamente… es decir la llamada de auxilio es dirigida a ti, pero aun así solo te pido como Padre que te cuides. Viry se estremeció y se le quedo viendo– Esta bien, yo me encargare de esto. No te preocupes por mí, me entrenaste bien. (Sonríe)

Ella camina hacia la compuerta, se prepara para salir de inmediato. No tenía mucha información y ni siquiera tenia idea de quien la había mandado llamar. Llego al Planeta Venom aterrizo su Arwing pero para su sorpresa unos Rufianes la estaban esperando, bajo de la nave y se le acerco uno de ellos, la tomo del brazo y le coloco enseguida unas esposas, ella se extraño la tomaron como prisionera hasta conducirla con su líder; ella no tenia otra opción así que accedió de mala gana.

Mientras la llevaban ella los observo con mas atención y se le hicieron conocidos… Ya subiendo a lo que parecía un elevador en cuanto se detuvo se abrió la compuerta la tomaron de las muñecas, y la soltaron. Uno de los Rufianes dirigió su voz hacia una persona que estaba sentada dando la espalda.

Rufián- Aquí esta Lord O'donnell… Como lo pidió.

Viry, se sorprendió tanto al oír como lo llamaba… Ella solo se acercó un poco hacia la silla rotatoria y sí… en efecto era nada más ni nada menos que Wolf O'donnell en persona.

Viry – (Anonadada) Pero… ¿Cómo…? (intentando calmar su emoción por verlo de nuevo y con vida) Así que fuiste tu el que me ha llamado. (En un tono suave)

Wolf- (Poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella) Si- respondió – Así es Viry, ¿Cuanto tiempo, verdad? Viry- (feliz) Sí, lose.

Wolf mira al Rufián y le dice que se retire, éste obedece y ya solos los 2 empiezan a interrogarse de una manera sutil.

Wolf se acercó a ella y Viry solo agacho su mirada él se dio cuenta y le dijo – Me alegra que hayas respondido a mi llamado, ahora te explicare la situación ( alejándose para encender el computador y mostrarle lo que esta sucediendo) Bien, (sentándose en una esquina del computador) esto es lo que sucede (presiono un par de botones, Viry se acercó) un sujeto llego a mi hace unos días pidiéndome que le regresara MI territorio de Sargasso, dice que es el dueño legitimo, (Aparecen unas imágenes estilo holograma 3D en la pantalla.) Por supuesto que no le puedo creer, y te he llamado para que me apoyes como un miembro del StarWolf, por tiempo limitado ¿te parece?- Viry sorprendida aun, solo responde asentando con la cabeza – Si, claro que puedes contar con mi apoyo. Pero… (Vacilando) esa no es la única razón por la cual me tienes aquí, ¿verdad?- Wolf un poco asombrado y riendo le contesta – En efecto… (Se pone de pie mientras piensa y le da la espalda) amm… necesito que me ayudes con este caso (voltea a verla) yo… no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi territorio por algún impostor.

Viry (lo escucho con atención) – ¡Bien! Ya di el Sí, ahora no te preocupes O´donnell hare lo que este a mi alcance (se acerca a él y ella coloca su mano el antebrazo de Wolf sin quitarle la mirada a su rostro) Saldremos juntos de esto.-

Wolf se le queda viendo seriamente tratando de no mostrarse débil en ningún momento a pesar de la situación; realmente es mas peligrosa de lo que parece. Viry deja de tocarlo y le sonríe, hay silencio por unos segundos para luego interrumpirlo Panther y Krystal (Aquí Krystal deja el Starfox debido a que lo de ella y Fox no funciono como se esperaba, ahora esta saliendo con Panther quien desde que la conoció mostro interés en ella.)

Panther (asombrado)- ¡Vaya! No interrumpimos nada importante ¿o si?

Wolf- (Viendo a Panther) Por supuesto que no, le estaba explicando los acontecimientos que hemos estado teniendo últimamente.- Se aparta de Viry.

Viry- Hola, Panther y Krystal

Krystal dice – Hey (la abraza) ¿Cuanto tiempo? (Viry solo sonríe)

Panther- ¡Wow! Te ves diferente desde la última vez que te vi, eres tan bella como mis rosas-

Viry sonrojada- Panth…

Wolf la interrumpe – ¡Panther! ¡Hablas demasiado! Se coloca a un lado de Viry como si estuviera diciendo que es de su propiedad. Panther impresionado se ríe nerviosamente mientras pide disculpas, Krystal solo lo mira molesta y Viry dice- Esta bien hombre, no te preocupes. Disculpa aceptada.-

Wolf – Viry (Ella voltea a verlo) Como te iba diciendo… Hemos recibido un mensaje de este usurpador, en el cual nos pide que nos reunamos en Fichina… Ahí es donde nos dirigiremos; en unas horas partiremos. No podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí… Me trae ciertos recuerdos, por ahora (camina hacia Viry) deberías descansar. Krystal acompáñala y dale un cambio de ropa, ahora es parte del StarWolf. Viry voltea y le dice antes de que la puerta cierre.

Viry- O'donnell, espera… ahora soy parte del Starwolf pero aun así yo… sigo siendo una Corneriana es decir, gracias pero no quiero cambiar mi insignia por otra o ninguna… perdón si te ofendo… es solo…- Wolf la interrumpe- No, no, no esta bien entiendo perfectamente. Solo ve a descansar.- Le da la espalda y la compuerta se cierra. Viry extrañada voltea a ver a Krystal y le dice preocupada- No era mi intención...- Krystal le responde- No te preocupes así es él, no es nada. Solo no le des importancia.-

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo normal, Wolf habla en el comunicador pidiendo a sus subordinados que regresen a Sargasso y no se muevan de ahí hasta recibir nuevas ordenes, mientras ordeno que se prepararan para salir Panther, Krystal, León y Viry.

Ahora bien, viajaron hacia el planeta Fichina como tenían planeado ya los estaban esperando, bajaron cada quien de sus naves y siguieron a los Oikgords que en si son una raza no muy conocida la cual se cree están al borde de la extinción se les conoce por ser tramposos, resistentes a la hora de pelear pero muy leales a quien hace de líder. Los llevaron a una habitación fría en la cual les dijeron que solo podría entrar el líder y su "asistente" (en este caso pensaron que era Viry por ser un poco diferente a los demás).

Ya en la habitación esperando al Líder de los Oikgords…

Viry dice- Ya se tardaron demasiado, pero que descortés de su parte.

Wolf inquieto - Si, lose no me gusta esto.

Viry dice- Waa… Me esta dando frio (mientras se cubría con sus brazos)

Wolf- En su mente se dice- Aaahh… una oportunidad perfecta… desperdiciada-

Algo detuvo el pensamiento de Wolf y el ruido de la compuerta abriéndose voltearon Viry y Wolf hacia esa dirección e iba entrando el Líder de los Oikgords frente a él se encontraba un Oikgord el cual dijo- Gracias por esperar, por favor discúlpenos ahora les presentare a nuestro Jefe Ofgard. Viry se impacto tanto y se dijo – ¡Wow…! Es aun más alto que O'donnell…- Su apariencia es un poco desconfiada, su rostro esta cubierto, solo se ven sus ojos, trae cubierto todo su cuerpo por una larga túnica. No se ve ningún rastro de su piel o cuerpo, solo esos ojos penetrantes.

Ofgard- ¡Bien! (Tomando asiento y a ambos lados sus asistentes) Empecemos por favor.

Viry- Sabe perfectamente el motivo del porque estamos aquí y pues he llegado a un tipo de conclusión el cual permítame decir Señor Ofgard, por qué pelear entre nosotros cuando puede unir fuerzas con mi Capitán aquí presente. Es mas sensato el tener aliados que enemigos ¿no lo cree así? –

Ofagard Escucho con atención cada palabra que salió de la boca de Viry- Sí tiene razón pero (Miro muy fijamente a los ojos de Viry y ella sentía como penetraba esa mirada tan fuerte esos ojos de Ofgard parecía… de Lobo con un color azul brillante le quita la mirada de encima y Viry se siente aliviada y siguió hablando) Yo solo quiero lo que me pertenece por derecho, es todo lo que pido.-

Wolf se sobresalto y molesto grito- ¡No! (se puso de pie) Eso ahora es mio, yo lo encontré abandonado, ahora me pertenece.-

Viry- Eso quiere decir (pensando) que lo dejo sin cuidado por consiguiente pudo haber perdido dicha propiedad desde hace mucho tiempo. Ofgard se mostraba tranquilo en todo momento y saco su "carta del triunfo".

Ofgard- No lo creo, señorita aquí están ciertos documentos. –

Se los manda a Viry con su asistente ella los revisa y Wolf también los observa, ella preocupada dice- Son legales… Pero aun así no podemos desalojar el lugar, ahora se ha convertido en hogar de muchos Rufianes, renegados y hasta exiliados. Incluso en los registros de Corneria, Sargasso aparece con el nombre de Lord O'donnell, siempre ha sido líder del lugar.

Ofgard insistente – Lo siento muchísimo pero… quiero mi territorio de vuelta, (tono sarcástico) como puede ver en este lugar hace mucho frio y necesitamos un lugar mas acomedido a nosotros. Considérelo como un obsequio de usted para mí.

Viry (susurra molesta) -Ni siquiera ha estado ahí… ohm… ¿Que hago?-

Ofgard observándola en todo momento, dice – Hmmm… Aunque puede que cambie de parecer... (Viry lo mira sorprendida y Wolf también) Hmm… veamos… (Voltea a ver a Wolf) Lord O'donnell quiero que su asistente se quede conmigo.-

Wolf se enfado mucho y Viry perpleja. Él grito - ¡Jamás! ¡Olvídelo!-

Viry confundida solo tartamudeaba- He… ¿Qué…? ¿A mi…?

Ofgard: Es eso o ataco ahora mismo a toda su gente, Si no es mio no será de nadie lo destruiré de cualquier forma.- Viry solo volteo a ver a Wolf alarmada y se dijo en su mente – Aaahh… Wolf… -

Wolf impotente miro a Viry y luego a Ofgard y le dice – No se atrevería- Ofgard solo sonríe, uno de sus asistentes sale de la habitación y Viry se queda en silencio. Ofgard dice – ¿No me cree capaz? ¡Hmp! Es mas les doy tiempo para pensarlo, decídanlo ahora o doy la orden de destruirlo por completo. Yo saldría ganando de todos modos.

Viry pensativa- …

Wolf se encontraba molesto que empezaba a gruñir y se alcanzaba a ver como se le erizaba su pelaje color gris en donde no lo cubría su traje; esto ya era suficiente para él así que opto por abalanzarse sobre Ofgard tirando la silla y agrietando ligeramente la mesa de cristal tomo a Ofgard por el cuello mientras que lo apuntaba con su blaster.

Ofgard de manera burlona dice – Haaa… ¿Me amenazas? ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! Pero que poca cordura tiene O'donnell, aunque era de esperarse de alguien como usted.- Wolf furioso; solo quería matarlo.

Viry Grito- ¡Detente! (se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos) Esta bien, acepto... Me quedare…

Wolf quedo pasmado no se lo esperaba y soltando a Ofgard se incorporo de inmediato y salto frente a Viry diciendo – No… tienes que hacerlo- Ella responde – No te preocupes, quiero hacerlo (sonríe) estaré bien.

Ofgard se pone de pie y dice- ¡Perfecto! (voltea con su asistente y el cual le da un documento; muy parecido a una Tablet pero mas delgado y fino) Bien, firmen esto (lo pone sobre la mesa) y el territorio será de usted Lord O´donnell, no se lo quitare. Wolf aun en estado de shock lo hicieron firmar y Viry firmo; grave error pues se le olvido algo muy importante, siempre debes leer entrelineas… En cuanto terminaron, Ofgard se retiro satisfecho detrás suyo venia su asistente. Wolf le pide antes a Ofgard tiempo para hablar con Viry –Que sea solo por un momento- .

Les dieron oportunidad de despedirse uno del otro pero aun Wolf insistió en que no debió ser así, Viry solo responde lo mismo seguida de una sonrisa triste en su rostro – esta bien, no hay problema a veces se necesita un sacrificio ¿no crees? Con esto se salvaran muchas vidas y… Sera mejor que vaya no quiero que cambie de opinión (siguió sonriendo) ¡Je,je!- Wolf solo estaba perdido en su mente meditando sin captar del todo lo que Viry decía pues él ha decidido tomar… mas bien revelar un cierto sentimiento que no ha dejado salir en muchísimo tiempo y se dice en su pensar mientras Viry dice – Bien nos veremos… después…- Se da la media vuelta pero Wolf sin pensarlo 2 veces la toma del antebrazo, bruscamente la voltea, y ella se queda totalmente sorprendida pues nunca se le ocurrió que él…- Wolf en su mente se dice – Puedo ser la persona mas agresiva, el mas sanguinario, el mas desgraciado, orgulloso y egoísta pero aun así… Siendo lo que soy necesito amor… La necesito a ella… - Viry dice- Wolf… (Cubriéndose la boca de inmediato nunca había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta) Él apunto de abrazarla le susurra al oído- Dilo de nuevo…- Viry confundida – ¿He? No hagas esto mas difícil por favor- La interrumpe- ¡Solo di mi nombre y te dejare ir! – Viry sonrojada y avergonzada viéndolo a los ojos dice – Wolf…- Ella esta apunto de quebrantarse pero sabe que debe aguantar él solo pone una ligera sonrisa se siente satisfecho de abrazarla y se aparta de ella.

Uno de los sirvientes de Ofgard entra diciendo- Suficiente Señorita, es hora de partir. Se aparta aun mas de Wolf y se pregunta _¿por qué paso esto, por qué ahora? _Apenas se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo. Viry se da la vuelta y corre antes de que Wolf la vea derramar alguna lágrima. Ya no vuelve a verlo. Se cierra la compuerta y se alejan por el largo y frio pasillo.

Wolf se queda quieto, impotente en el momento sin poder decir mas nada, pues ella tomo esa decisión. Viry sube en algún tipo de elevador junto con el sirviente de Ofgard iba meditando en todo y sentía como su corazón se encogía, aun así reprimía sus lagrimas.

En el lugar del despegue, Viry se quedo a un lado de la ventana donde podía ver a Wolf quien estaba ahí observando antes de que se fuera ella sonreía disimulando que estaba bien.

Wolf- Aun así cómo puede sonreír, lo más probable es que no vuelva a verla-

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, la responsabilidad cayó en ella justo en el momento en que acepto los términos de Ofgard. Wolf mientras se despedía se le ocurrió entregarle algo especial a Viry, llamo a uno de los Oikgords de Ofgard y le pidió con mucha cortesía que se lo entregasen específicamente a la chica que va en la nave, claro que podía desconfiar de ellos. Se despide viéndola partir sin poder hacer nada.

Wolf- Esa mirada triste dice muchas palabras, ella lo quiso así… para protegernos, (tirándose al piso de rodillas) ¡oh Viry! Yo solo puedo decirte adiós… - Panther aparece sorprendido - ¡¿Qué ocurrió!?- No sabia nada al respecto, Krystal molesta le grita a Wolf - ¡¿No piensas detenerla!?- Wolf responde cabizbajo – No, ella tomo una decisión- Krystal algo confundida y molesta con él aun así trato de entender la situación mas no lo adivino.

Ya la nave fuera de la vista de todos Viry se quedo en el puerto o sala de mando, y uno de los Oikgords se acerca dándole algo en su mano cubierto por un pañuelo rojo sin decir nada se retira y ella queda perpleja y antes de que pudiese ver qué es, Ofgard aparece diciendo – Aaah… ¡Bienvenida seas a tu nuevo hogar! (sarcástico).

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Bien, me imagino que no saben de dónde ha salido este personaje, pues ahora se los digo. Como se menciona al principio Viry es la hija adoptiva del General Pepper, ahora bien; ¿Por qué adoptiva? Pues verán, no es un sabueso antropomórfico, sino más bien un ser humano. Es una chica de 1.65 m, cabello largo y oscuro, piel blanca pero no tan pálida, y su figura es muy delgada; con una personalidad, amable, sencilla, dulce, y un poco voluble. Espero y este fanfic les agrade. El personaje de Viry es totalmente de mi imaginación xD. Si lo quieren pregunten antes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**"La oscura realidad – Guerra en el corazón"**

**die dunkle Realität -Krieg im Herzen**

- Nunca me imagine que terminaría de esta forma… Han pasado 3 largos y duros años… Se inicio una guerra mas… Una estúpida guerra sin sentido que los Oikgords, y su dichoso líder Ofgard declararon a todo el Lylat System; y heme aquí, como su comandante. Durante todo este tiempo he sentido como la antigua **_yo_** se va desvaneciendo, Ofgard es un cínico, pero no puedo hacer nada tengo que seguir a su lado… Siempre que salgo a una batalla digo una oración en la cual pido que ese día no aparezca Wolf… hasta ahora ha sido escuchada… con eso me basta-

**_-Fin de la narración por parte de Viry-_**

Y así es como se encuentra el Lylat System en estos tiempos; los oikgords deciden ser los dueños de todo, por lo menos de los planetas que decida Ofgard, en un momento de descanso Viry y los oikgords ganaron una batalla mas, ella se preparaba para recibir cualquier orden de Ofgard básicamente él le controla todo lo que debe hacer. En efecto mientras Viry se sentaba aparece Ofgard diciendo – Muy bien hecho, Viry… (Ella se pone de pie sin decir nada) no podía esperar menos de ti, sabes… ahora nos dirigiremos a Corneria- Viry se quedo atónita dice molesta - ¡¿Qué haz dicho?! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – Ofgard sin importarle mucho lo que diga le contesta muy altanero – ¡Ja! A este paso ya deberías haberlo visto venir. Viry, no te hagas la inocente ahora, y claro TU te encargaras de liderar el ataque, después de todo conoces bien el lugar no será ningún problema. – Viry deseando que se tratase de un mal sueño, solo grita – ¡He dicho que no! – Ofgard comenzó a molestarse – Aaah… Pero que obstinada eres, sabes que no tienes otra alternativa, a menos… (Viry lo escucho con atención) a menos que… (Se acercó por detrás de ella, la tomo de los hombros) Aceptes lo que habíamos discutido, anteriormente – Viry grito – ¡Jamás! ¡Olvídalo! – Se quito las manos de encima, y tomo distancia entre él.

Ofgard molesto- ¡Bien! Entonces atacaremos Corneria en cuanto lleguemos, y no se discutirá mas, por cierto mi linda Viry (acercándose a ella y tomándola de la barbilla) No permitiré que me hables así de nuevo, (se acercó a su oído y le susurro como amenaza) recuerda que debes obedecerme…-

Se mordió el labio interior hasta sacarse sangre del puro coraje se moría por dentro; lo que estaba apunto de hacer era traición total a todo. Se alejó sin decir mas nada; ahora tenía que prepararse para lo siguiente, lo cual no resultaría nada sencillo.

Viry se quedo en el hangar preparándose para salir e hizo su oración de siempre, las ordenes:

Atacar la base principal de Corneria, hackear la base de datos relacionados con los demás planetas del sistema Lylat, se decide ir a pie y hacer el menor alboroto posible.

Tomo un casco y se lo probo para saber si le quedaba pues en realidad ella quería uno para que no la reconocieran, se lo quedo, y siguió arreglándose, dio ordenes a sus Oikgords de hacer la formación "Beta", las naves que los transportarían ya estaban listas y ellos preparados para salir. En cuanto llegaron, los soldados de Corneria estaban preparados para su llegada. Los Oikgords salieron de las naves saltando desde lo alto, Viry se sorprendió al ver que ya los estaban esperando. Entonces ella grito – ¡No quiero prisioneros!- Entonces la batalla comenzó.

Viry y los Oikgords combatían contra los soldados de Corneria, unos disparaban otros atacaban con sus cuchillas, en otras áreas los Oikgords acorralaban a unos soldados para atacarlos, hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al plan, estaban debilitando a sus enemigos. Mientras Viry contemplaba esto a través del casco de una manera singular, por dentro sentía un desasosiego pues esto era su hogar, hace algunos años atrás, pero no podía darse el lujo de traicionar a Ofgard aun que quisiera no sentía esa voluntad así que, llego a atacar a su gente por él. En lo más profundo de ella, se sentía enferma, y en su exterior no mostraba ningún remordimiento por lo que hacia o pudiera causar, no parecía tener un poco de misericordia cuando atacaba a su ciudad.

De la nada, apareció el Great Fox, Viry se pasmo al verlo, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió por dentro; pudo divisar los Arwing saliendo de la nave y vio un destello de color rojo. Y los Cornerianos gritaron lo cual distrajo tanto a Viry como a los Oikgords; -¡Síiiii! ¡El equipo de Starfox esta aquí! Ahora no podemos perder con su ayuda. – Los Oikgords no le tomaron mucha importancia sin embargo se molestaron, gruñeron, aun siguieron con el ataque. Viry se quedo parada en donde estaba y se dijo a sí misma. –Él esta aquí… (Recordando el destello rojo que vio salir no podía equivocarse, era un Wolfen) ¿Por qué este día, mi oración no fue escuchada…? (Decepcionada)- Los soldados se pusieron mas serios ya había bajas en ambas partes entonces ella siguió atacando evitando ver a cualquiera de los del Starfox y mas aun a Wolf, pues tuvo el presentimiento de que podía ser él. Corrió de un lado a otro, atacando, esquivando. Parecía querer escapar de esa zona, se detuvo entre unos escombros, escucho a un soldado y a uno de los suyos, salto para ayudar y ahí estaba.

Wolf golpeaba a un Oikgord, Viry lo vio y decidió dispararle, fallando a propósito huye de la escena, pero para su sorpresa Wolf la siguió, él no se ha dado cuenta que es ella. Le dispara a matar pero Viry sigilosa, esquiva una que otra bala, se detiene para regresarle el fuego pero Wolf se acercó muy de prisa, ella pensó rápido, le pateo el arma arrebatándosela de las manos, Wolf se quedo confundido un segundo, opto por abalanzarse sobre ella golpeándola contra el suelo se acomodó de forma que ella no pudiese moverse mucho; en seguida sin pensarlo mucho la golpeo un par de veces en el casco, intento defenderse, zafarse de él mas no podía comparar su fuerza con la de alguien como… él además vio algo en esa mirada de Wolf, vio tantas cosas se dijo a si misma –Nunca pensé que me llegaría a golpear de esta manera, jamás paso por mi mente que nos encontraríamos en esta situación- Wolf no dejo de golpearla, la maltrato demasiado él se incorporo un poco la tomo del cuello y la acerco a su rostro, el casco ya estaba despedazándose, el collar se había salido de su traje, estaba casi noqueada. Wolf se impacto cuando finalmente la reconoció, le quito el casco, Viry aun opuso resistencia, cuando finalmente logro quitárselo salió su cabello largo y oscuro, la soltó en el acto; él retrocedió de inmediato, y entro en shock e intento decir algo – Eeeh… eere… Tu… Aaaah… aa… Vi…ry…- Ella intentaba ponerse de pie cuando lo logro ella lo miro, unas gotas de sangre recorrieron por sus mejillas le corto la ceja derecha por los golpes, estaba hinchándose, se acomodó el hombro del brazo izquierdo _crack _se escucho al hacerlo pues también se lo había dislocado él seguía sin poder creer lo que había cometido.

Viry abrió sus labios pronuncio unas palabras, pero Wolf no escucho más que un susurro que se llevo el viento. De repente varios Oikgords se amontonaron en el sitio, se colocaron alrededor de Viry, y la fueron alejando de Wolf, ella le dio la espalda y desapareció de su vista lo mas curioso es que algunos parecían sollozar en todo la zona. Viry le dijo a uno – Hay que marcharnos por hoy, usémoslo como excusa, para que crean que han ganado esta vez…- El oikgord asentó con la cabeza, y de inmediato aparecieron sus naves, se marcharon del lugar.

Viry tenia golpes, moretones, cortadas en todo el cuerpo; el brazo izquierdo dislocado entro en su habitación como pudo sus piernas no le respondían bien, se quito el traje el cual esta pegado a su cuerpo un oikgord entro, le dio una bata, y la llevo a la enfermería para curarle las heridas. La metieron en una especie de capsula cerrándose en cuanto entro llenándose de un liquido parecido al agua con un curioso color verde olivo, podía respirar dentro y esto la dejo dormida, acto seguido le pusieron unos cables por su espalda y comenzaron a aparecer unos laser que emitían un cierto brillo azul le estaban cerrando las heridas y demás desperfectos; Ofgard estuvo presente en todo la operación. Al terminar Viry estaba en una camilla Ofgard se acercó y le alzo un poco su cabeza; ella aun no recuperaba el sentido, le inyecto algo en su nuca de repente Viry despertó en su habitación, le quedo la sensación en donde al parecer se le inyecto algo dijo- Aahh… ese techo… detesto ese color.- Se incorporo y se quedo sentada al filo de la cama, se encontraba casi desnuda su espalda estaba descubierta se podía divisar unas cicatrices que le quedaban por las batallas pasadas, y los aparatos que le colocaban, y alguna que otra "especialidad" que se le ocurría a Ofgard. Se puso a recordar lo que paso entre ella y Wolf, estaba triste y dolida…- Él jamás me haría daño no me cabe la menor duda, sin embargo su expresión… recuerdo su gesto cuando se dio cuenta que era yo… Se miraba tan arrepentido (soltó un suspiro) sé que no escucho lo que le dije…- La compuerta se abrió y esto distrajo a Viry de sus pensamientos era un oikgord que le traía ropas nuevas las otras quedaron manchadas de sangre, y rotas debido a los golpes.

Ya de nuevo debía prepararse para salir pero antes Viry se topo con Ofgard en el arsenal y le dijo turbado – ¡Viry! ¡Oh! ¿Cómo se atrevieron esos malditos a tocarte siquiera? (Lo miro extrañada, incluso los dos Oikgords que siempre están a su lado, estaban sorprendidos pero disimulaban bien sus gestos; él se acercó a Viry, la tomo de los hombros mientras decía) Dime, ¿Quiénes eran y cuantos? – Viry retrocedió y le contesto con una voz seria – Ya estoy mejor, no es necesario saber quién fue.- Ofgard puso atención y dijo – ¿Quién fue? Así que solo un individuo te hizo pasar aquel tormento. (Afirmando, se inclino, y le dio un abrazo de la nada; ella se sobresalto) ¡Oh, Viry! Lo haremos pagar (dejo de abrazarla) no te preocupes, ya estoy al tanto de los detalles, tu sabes que no se me escapa nada.- Viry se quedo perpleja. Ofgard salía de la habitación, mientras le decía- Descansa, mañana tendremos una oportunidad mas.- Los dos Oikgords iban atrás de él. Viry solo dijo – ¿Lo sabes…?- Ofgard alcanzo a escuchar y sonrió maliciosamente pues él tenia claro que ella no le diría nada al respecto.

Viry se quedo parada y nada extrañada se dijo – Sabe… que… esta aquí. Las cosas van a cambiar. Espero… que se deprisa. Pues yo… ya no tengo "un mañana".- Entraron a la habitación los oikgords de Ofgard; Viry se les quedo mirando tristemente, uno de ellos hizo un gesto, sintió lastima por ella, se dio la media vuelta, salieron de la sala, y Viry detrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto en la base principal de la Ciudad de Corneria:

Wolf aun estaba conmocionado, se sentía la peor persona en todo el universo. – La deben estar controlando – Dijo Fox, mientras Falco decía – Es eso o la tienen bajo amenaza, ella no haría algo así en sus cabales – Wolf en un rincón de la habitación cruzado de brazos dijo en voz alta – Era ella y no me di cuenta antes… (Molesto consigo mismo, golpeo la pared con su puño izquierdo) La golpee casi hasta matarla… Yo… (Entrando en pánico)- Fox le dijo – Cálmate Wolf, no es tu culpa (se acercó) Pudo haber sido cualquiera e hubiera hecho lo mismo- Wolf responde cabreado – ¡Sí! (Fox se detiene antes de llegar a él) ¡Pero no fuiste TÚ ni…! (Mirando a Falco) ¡Aaaahg! (Suspiro molesto e intentando calmarse) Fui yo… ¡Yo! (poniendo la palma de la mano en su frente) Debiste ver como la deje… - Fox se quedo perplejo y sin habla, Falco se puso en medio y dijo – Esta bien, dejemos esto hasta aquí. (Volteo a ver a O'donnell) Wolf, ella es muy fuerte estará bien… Ten mas fe en ella ¿quieres?; además no eres el único al que le duele lo que esta sucediendo, deja de echarte la culpa ¿Entendido? Todos estamos tan confundidos como tu pero trata de comprender, tal vez ella lo esté pasando peor (lo miro con cierto resentimiento) – Wolf se le quedo mirando exasperado, pero estaba entiendo el punto de Falco o al menos eso trato.

Slippy un poco tímido dice – Bueno, chicos hay que mandar el informe y estaba preguntándome; ¿Estaría bien incluir a Viry en él? (preocupado) Lo digo por el estado en que se encuentra el General Pepper en estos momentos.- Fox responde – Tenemos que informarle de esto la ha estado buscando desde hace años, y este es el primer encuentro que hemos tenido con ella desde… que se fue. Pero si te sientes más cómodo mándaselo a Peppy, él sabrá como decirle al General la noticia. – Slippy asentando con la cabeza dijo - ¡Entendido! Ahora mismo lo hare.- Abandonando la sala.

Falco tomo asiento e igual que Wolf estaba abrumado e incluso molesto con él por no haber reconocido a Viry en el momento, pues después de todo él sentía que había dado un paso tiempo atrás para haber empezado a formar una relación de "mas que amigos"; al menos eso suponía él.

Los Oikgords no son todos iguales, sus cuerpos parecen los de un reptil antropomórfico pero sin cola; hay desde delgados hasta robustos, altos y medianos, Viry se confundía por su complexión delgada y los uniformes.

Fox convoca una junta en la cual intentan investigar sobre los oikgords. Wolf esta desesperado, los demás planeaban algo por si de nuevo aparecía Viry, pues están confundidos del por qué esta haciendo lo que ha a hecho, todo parece una encrucijada, todo esta turbio, y distorsionado.

Wolf se cansa de esperar y en un acto de rebeldía, sale de la habitación, Fox se da cuenta lo sigue y le grita – ¡Wolf! Espera, ¿Qué haces?- Wolf molesto se detiene y, contesta – Ya estoy harto, voy a buscarla no importa lo que me pueda ocurrir- Fox replico – ¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo? ¿Crees que de algo va a servir sacarla de ahí, si no estas vivo? ¡No seas imprudente Wolf, deja de pensar que estas solo! (Salen Falco y Slippy) –Wolf agacha la cabeza y dándole la espalda a Fox dice – ¡Esta no es su batalla, yo la metí en esto desde un principio, ahora tengo que ayudarla a salir (voltea inmediatamente hacia Fox) y no importa si mi cuerpo sale lastimado, con el simple hecho de saber que estará bien es mas que suficiente para mi!- Falco se acerca rápidamente a Wolf, lo toma del cuello, lo lanza contra el suelo éste se le queda mirando estupefacto, y Falco le grita – ¡Anda pues…! ¡Ve y matate! Pero no puedo permitir que la hagas llorar. (Fox y Slippy se quedaron boquiabiertos) ¡Así que no hagas una tontería que le cause daño, tu mas que nadie debe saber lo que siente por ti! (cambio su semblante de molesto a apenado) Ella no estará feliz si no estas... - Wolf aun en el piso recapacito, se puso de pie lentamente y dijo – Sí… (Sereno) De nuevo tienes razón…- Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos. Fox intento ir detrás de él, pero Falco lo detuvo lanzándole una mirada de _"Esta bien"._

Mientras ellos discutían, Viry era sometida; Ofgard le tenía preparado una de sus muchas torturas favoritas, él los llamaba entrenamiento pero no eran tal cosa. La llevaron al laboratorio y la metieron en una capsula, la anestesiaron, quedo dormida. Ofgard entra a la sala y dice – Bien, ahora solo hare los chequeos finales que necesito para poder comenzar con la operación, lo más probable es que se acerque el momento esperado. – Sonrió.

De vuelta a la ciudad de Corneria:

Wolf aparece en la sala, la compuerta detrás de él permanece abierta, y acercándose a Fox le dice – Fox, hay alguien que vino a ayudar.- Se mueve a un lado y aparece Krystal detrás, se dirige a Fox sin acercarse mucho y dice – ¡Hola, Fox! (avergonzada)- Fox se queda pasmado tratando de disimular lo que siente en esos momentos y dice – Aahh… ¡Krystal, que sorpresa! ¿Y, Panther cómo esta? – Ella responde – Bien, él no pudo venir pero también ha estado ayudando en donde esta. – Fox dice – Si, que bien necesitamos de todo aquí. ¡Je!- Krystal – Sí, entiendo… Espero no ser una molestia- Fox replico ¡No, no para nada! (moviendo sus manos al ritmo de sus negativas) - Y bien ¿En que puedo ser útil? – Fox le responde – Vamos a empezar a poner en marcha el plan para infiltrarnos en la Nave nodriza de los Oikgords y sacar a Viry de ahí. Descansa y ponte al tanto de la situación actual, y… una cosa mas (se queda pensando) cuídate… pues no sabemos con que nos vayamos a enfrentar. Krystal se sorprendió y acento con la cabeza.

De regreso a la "guarida" de Ofgard

Los Oikgords estaban haciendo guardia, unos estaban dormitando y otros jugando pues normalmente no pasa nada, uno de ellos vio algo por las ventanillas se exalto tanto que corrió hacia la sala de control. Viry para entonces ya se encontraba ahí; él checa el radar y dice con una voz muy grave y gruesa –El radar esta detectando movimiento, son 5 naves – Se dirigió a Viry, se coloco a un lado del Oikgord.

Fox dentro del Arwing le dice a Wolf Insistente - ¿Seguro que esto es buena idea? – Wolf le contesta emocionado – ¡Sí! Lo que quiero es que se den cuenta que estamos aquí. ¡No, mas bien quiero que Viry se dé cuenta que he venido por ella!

Viry sorprendida, pero feliz por dentro dijo – Están aquí… Eee… él… - Puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, salió de la sala todo parecía estar en _cámara lenta_, corrió por el pasillo no pensó en nada por dentro sentía una euforia, pensaba en Wolf, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta Ofgard aparece frente a ella, se detuvo en seco, y Ofgard la mira seriamente, Viry borro la sonrisa de su cara éste le dice con una voz severa – ¿Hacia donde te dirigías…? Ven conmigo. – Viry agacho la cabeza, unos Oikgords aparecieron detrás de ella y lo siguió sin chistar. Se dirigieron a una habitación Ofgard estaba demasiado apático, los Oikgords que siempre están a su lado, esta vez no lo estaban. Entraron; Ofgard cerro la compuerta, Viry se quedo extrañada él le dice en un tono indiferente – Se que esta aquí…- (ella no decía nada)- Y se perfectamente que vendrá, no se lo dejare tan sencillo. – Viry solo hizo un _¿He? _– Él comenzó a enfurecerse de la nada y entonces sin darle oportunidad.

Ofgard en un acto desesperado golpea a Viry tumbándola al suelo y la toma de la cabeza bruscamente como si la fuera a aplastar contra el piso – Tu me perteneces, ¡Solo… a MI! – ella intentaba zafarse de él pero es mas fuerte que ella, Ofgard la coloca boca arriba, se pone sobre ella, y la empieza a ahorcar – Aaaahh… (Quejándose) N… No… - Ofgard tenia una cara desquiciada estaba cegado por la ira y los celos, Viry trato de quitarse las manos que le estaban cortando el aire, ella movía sus piernas pero no hallaba qué hacer empezó a ver borroso levanto sus manos hacia al rostro de Ofgard intentando alcanzarlo para arañarlo, pero solo logro quitarle el cubre-bocas ella se quedo estupefacta, y enseguida quedo sin sentido. Ofgard casi la mata, se aleja de ella, se pone de pie la mira ahí tirada en el suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa. – No debiste hacerme enojar – Cubriendo de nuevo su rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos azules. Se da la vuelta abre un pequeño maletín plateado, dentro de él hay una jeringa, la cual usa para inyectarle una sustancia extraña a Viry mientras esta inconsciente. Llama a sus Oikgord diciendo - Llévenla al laboratorio; no dejare que un estúpido lobo se quede con lo que es mio por derecho él… lamentablemente no es para ti –

Por muy extraño que parezca, Wolf y los demás pudieron entrar sin problema lo cual se les hizo demasiado sospechoso cada quien se preparo y se infiltraron en el lugar para buscar a Viry. Ofgard había dado órdenes a sus Oikgords lo cual significaría un suicidio para ellos. Se separaron y ya cada quien por su lado fueron encontrando algunas cosas desagradables. Falco fue el primero en descubrir parte del malvado plan de Ofgrad, él se pasmo al ver algunos archivos en la habitación de Ofgard, veía el monitor y no podía creer lo que planeaba se hizo para atrás grabo los archivos en una pequeña memoria, y corrió en busca de los demás. En cambio, Wolf fue mas lejos se dirigió al laboratorio e igual el lugar estaba vacío pero se sentía observado. Ofgard lo veía a través de las cámaras de seguridad – Perfecto- Dijo Ofgard.

Wolf se a cerco a una capsula, la cual estaba vacía pero estaba llena de agua, siguió rondando el sitio para ver si encontraba algo, él se estaba empezando a amedrentar por que no veía señales de Viry por ningún lugar. De repente Falco junto con los demás irrumpieron y entrando le dijo lo que había encontrado.

Wolf desconcertado solo pudo decir – ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer? Acaso… Él…

Krystal tuvo un mal presentimiento, volteo hacia la compuerta gritando – ¡Están aquí! ¡Atentos!-

Todos voltearon hacia la misma dirección, los Oikgords entraron armados acorralando a Wolf y a los demás.

Falco – ¡Ah malditos! Fue una emboscada. -Era de esperarse -dijo Fox

Los Oikgords dispararon primero, Wolf junto con los demás abrieron fuego, saltaron detrás de las capsulas vacías para cubrirse, a los oikgords ya no les importaba nada, las ordenes de Ofgard eran definitivas. De repente uno hizo una señal y gruño, un puñado de Oikgords se formaron mas al frente, su uniforme era un poco diferente traían un chaleco color negro.

Fox echo un vistazo cuando el fuego ceso, vio a través de su lentilla que traían amarradas a su cuerpo bombas; esto alarmo a todos.

Fox sorprendido - ¡No! ¿Cómo es posible que lleguen a tanto por…? Falco – ¡Debe ser una broma!

Wolf soltó una carcajada – ¡Ha,ha,ha! Esto se puso interesante – En un tono emocionado.

Krystal en un tono preocupante – Debe haber una manera de evitarlos, estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí. – Wolf grito – ¡Cierto!

Fox pensaba, luego dijo – Tengo una idea, Falco cúbreme – (Mientras aún se cubría de los disparos de los francotiradores.)

Falco un tanto despreocupado – Sera todo un placer, amigo (Tomando su arma con una sonrisa)

Krystal replico – ¡Fox! ¿Qué vas a hacer? A lo que Fox, la mira y le dice – Los distraeré, para que Wolf detenga a Ofgard – Krystal dice – Pero…- Wolf la interrumpe diciendo – Buena idea, date prisa.-

Falco dijo en voz alta - ¡Listo Foxy! – Fox volteo a ve a Falco diciendo – ¡Vamos!

Krystal se quedo junto con Slippy, preocupada. Slippy - Bueno al menos esta vez no seré la carnada.

Krystal – Es de esperarse que siempre quieras hacerte el héroe.-

Wolf – Bien, es mi oportunidad.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Se me adelantaron a mis planes, pero aun así lograre mi objetivo- Dijo Ofgard molesto, mientras se dirigía a una habitación un poco iluminada.

Viry aturdida, despierta en una cama con un vestido que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, de color blanco, y con manga corta no era el típico camisón de la enfermería, se da cuenta que esta en el Laboratorio, pero no era el de siempre.

–Lamento haberte golpeado, es solo… que… perdí el control. – Era la voz de Ofgard, Viry aun no acostumbraba sus ojos ella contesto - ¿Cómo… puedes decirme eso? Además… (Tocándose la frente) Yo… vi que… tu rostro…- Ofgard se inquieto y trato de cambiar la platica – Viry, (la tomo de la mano, ella volteo a verlo sacándola de la visión de hace rato pues estaba recordando lo que vio antes de perder el conocimiento) hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.- Viry se puso nerviosa.

Ofgard – No estas aquí por mera casualidad, yo no creo en esas tonterías. (Endulzando su voz) Mi apreciada Viry ¡Ja,ja,ja! Esto que hago, que quiero hacer contigo, lo deseo desde que te conocí, ¡Te amo! Fuiste creada para mi, y solamente para mi- Viry se sorprendió con lo que le ha confesado e inmediatamente le quito la mano – ¿Pero que cosas estas diciendo? Esto… ¡No! ¡Yo, no! ¿Como… puede ser esto posible? Te deje claro que no quería nada contigo. ¡Mi corazón le pertenece a Wolf y solo a Él! ¡Entiéndelo!- Ofgard se le quedo mirando con cierta desmotivación pero molesto le dijo – ¡No! (Se puso de pie) No quiero entender… Me pertenecerás de cualquier forma, y me darás descendencia – Viry atemorizada grito – ¡Estas loco! (se hizo hacia atrás) Ofgard se le acerco, la tomo del brazo, y la tumbo de la cama e intento hacerla suya.

Wolf estaba a punto de llegar hacia la habitación. Fox y los demás se quedaron atacando a los Oikgords que le impedían pasar. – Date prisa, tienes que llegar antes de que logre su cometido. – Grito Falco.

Wolf no volteo atrás, siguió y siguió, cuando llego vio a Viry extendida sobre la cama, se acercó preocupado, observo que sus ropas estaban limpias pero tenia marcas en su cuerpo, Ofgard salió de entre las sombras le dijo –Necesito que este… despierta, no sería lo mismo- Wolf volteo al instante furioso - ¡¿Pero que…?!- Cambio su semblante enseguida al verle su rostro descubierto, Ofgard era diferente a los demás parecía mas… ¿Humano?

-No planeo hacer nada O'donnell- Wolf lo veía desconcertado, y aun le apuntaba con el blaster le dijo- ¿Acaso puedo confiar en ti? Además… ¿Q- Qué eres? Te pareces a mi y un poco a…- Ofgard lo interrumpió diciendo – Sí. (Sonriendo le dijo) He ahí la diferencia, (empezó a rodear a Wolf pero no dejo de apuntarle con el arma) tu eres un ser que no debería existir. No eres como nosotros. Se acercó a la cama y tomo a Viry como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la coloco cerca de él diciendo – ¿Acaso no hacemos pareja? (Miro a Wolf) – Viry despertó, trato de enfocar su mirada a él, lo vio apenada y solo pronuncio – Woo… olf- Ofgard aun la tenía en sus brazos y dice sarcásticamente– ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Ha despertado la princesa durmiente…- Viry seguía débil pues Ofgard la había sedado una vez mas, estaba toda flácida, y sin movimiento. –Suéltala- con voz severa le dice Wolf a Ofgard. Este se le quedo viendo altanero y dijo - ¡Bien! – La soltó como si nada, dejándola casi a la orilla de la cama; Viry quedo de lado donde podía observarlos. Ofgard se alejó de la cama y se planto frente a Wolf – Sabes, deberías de preguntarle a Viry como nos divertimos mientras llegabas. (Volteando sus ojos hacia ella) – De inmediato le dio la espalda a Wolf, él se molesto, disparo pero fallo apropósito como si fuera una advertencia, tomo a Ofgard de su ropa, lo halo hacia atrás tumbándolo contra el piso y le dijo pisándole la panza con su pesada bota, apuntándole con el blaster – ¡No… no te atreviste! (Furioso) – Ofgard solo sonreía y dijo – Que te lo diga ella – Wolf volteo a verla – No… no es verdad… (Desconcertado)-

Viry aun aturdida no captaba bien del todo. Solo se le quedo viendo a Wolf tristemente y sus ojos se pusieron rojos comenzó a derramar lagrimas pensando…. Tratando de recordar… si Ofgard la toco. Ofgard irrumpió diciendo – Esta fértil hoy, finalmente… Y he decidido que debe llevar mi semilla para crear la vida que debe existir, como Adán y Eva en nuestro edén (La imaginación de Ofgard el de crear un mundo perfecto paso por su mente) Eso es algo que tú no entenderías. (Viéndolo seguro) –

Wolf se acercó a él y le dijo – Pruébalo- De manera retadora.

Ofgard no borraba esa sonrisa de satisfacción por ver a un Wolf totalmente confundido y rabioso dijo – Ella es virgen… ups… (Mofándose) lo era, claro - Lo dijo con un gusto enorme… porque esperaba una reacción por parte de Wolf.

Lo único que encontraron en la computadora de Ofgard era solo una parte del plan que tenia para hacer suya a Viry y así crear vida en ese sistema. Pero aparte, él tenía un plan más por si llegaba a fallar; lo cual era algo absurdo. Él lo llamaba operación "Romeo y Julieta".

Viry trataba de levantarse de la cama, esta a la orilla pero todavía no podía moverse a su antojo cayo de la cama en un mal movimiento que hizo. Wolf volteo hacia ella, ya estaba desesperado, Viry se intento incorporar del suelo pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Ofgard dijo en tono lascivo – Su piel es tan suave y tersa… es difícil contenerse cuando esta queda descubierta, ¿No lo crees, O'donnell? –

Wolf seguía encima de Ofgard a pesar de que no estaba usando mucha fuerza sobre él, no hacia nada por tratar de levantarse. Ofgard solo disfrutaba fastidiarlo.

Wolf – ¡Basta! Deja de hablar como si la hubie… - Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir, Ofgard observo esta reacción y soltó una carcajada - ¡JAHAHAHAHA! ¿Ves? ¿Acaso no lo he dicho ya? O  
quieres que te lo cuente detalladamente, (Wolf se quedo callado y dejo de apuntarle con el blaster, tirándolo a un lado) ¿Quieres que te diga a que sabe el dulce néctar que derramaba en…?- Sin previo aviso Wolf lo golpeo, una y otra vez… ¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Maldito, bastardo! Salvajemente lo hirió en el rostro hasta cansarse. Viry estaba hincada a un lado de la cama, se alarmo al ver de esa manera a Wolf.

Ofgard quedo noqueado debido a la golpiza, Wolf se puso de pie; Ofgard lo miro una vez mas, tomo el blaster que soltó anteriormente y apunto a la cabeza de este él solo sonrió quejándose por el dolor, vio por ultimo a Viry, ella se estremeció y cerro los ojos volteándose para no verle. _BLANG _Se escucho el disparo, Viry abrió los ojos inmediatamente, y empezó a sonar una alarma, todo se torno rojo. Llegaron los paramédicos, Wolf se acercó a Viry ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Entro Falco rápidamente, y se acercó preocupado diciendo – ¿Estas bien? – Ella en silencio asintió con la cabeza.

Fox grito – ¡No, Wolf! ¿Qué hiciste? –

Wolf serio contesto – Lo mate…-

Fox desconcertado se dio la vuelta y los paramédicos estaban en el cuerpo de Ofgard, tratando de… ¿revivirlo?

Wolf se quedo perplejo y dijo – ¿Oye, qué creen que están haciendo? –

Falco dijo – Lo necesitamos con vida, descubrimos que le estuvo inyectando a Viry varias dosis de toxinas, que… (Preocupado) la mataran en cuanto deje de latir el corazón de Ofgard-

Viry se quedo aterrada al oír eso, recordó que varias veces había sentido piquetes en su nuca… Ella dijo – No puede ser…- Volteo a ver a Wolf y éste dijo

Wolf preocupado – No es verdad… (Corre hacía ella y la abraza) ¡Noooo! –

Viry se hizo para atrás, empezó a ponerse pálida, mareada, y cayó de rodillas. Falco, Wolf y Fox se acercaron a ella y uno de los médicos extendió una camilla, la cargaron colocándola en ella, acto seguido le pusieron oxigeno. Los otros médicos que estaban con Ofgard guardaron el cuerpo en una bolsa negra y se lo llevaron antes de que el lugar terminara por destruirse.

Todos se retiraron del sitio ya dentro de la nave auxiliar; Viry estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento.

Wolf afligido y atemorizado por la vida de Viry le tomo la mano, le dice despidiéndose nuevamente – Nos veremos pronto. Prometo que te esperare… hasta que despiertes... y entonces... – Ella término por escuchar esas palabras, por dentro su tristeza era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía correr por su cuerpo. Ya no escuchaba, el dolor, el sufrir; de momento estaban desapareciendo hasta que quedo dormida.

Evidentemente no se pudo mantener con vida el corazón de Ofgard, discutieron por saber qué harían. Decidieron poner a Viry en un "sueño criogénico" hasta que se encontrara una cura para restablecer la salud de ella.

**Notas del Autor: **

Gracias por seguir este fanfic, hago lo que puedo para que sea entretenido y divertirme en el proceso. En fin supuse que quedarían dudas y cree esta pequeña parte como un "_extra_" ya que no había planeado ponerlo en el original, y pues bien espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Bendiciones!

**_Escena especial_**

Wolf se encuentra sentado solo en una habitación, esperando. Se escucha el sonido de la compuerta y entran unas personas, entre ellas se encuentra Fox, Falco, y 2 hombres con sus típicas batas blancas y anteojos, son de la especie de Pastor Alemán Doctor y un Científico.

Wolf se pone de pie, todos se reúnen; el que tenía aspecto de científico, se presenta responde al nombre de Louie, y el Doctor al nombre de Marco. Wolf escucha con atención lo que estaban diciendo y éste con una interrogante dice – Entonces… él ¿de dónde vino? – Louie le responde nervioso esperando aclarar la duda – Se cree que pudo haber llegado de una galaxia muy lejana, y es muy probable que Viry sea de ese mismo lugar, su plan evidentemente era poblar, y crear vida aquí, por eso necesitaba a la chica en cuestión. – Wolf no quedo del todo satisfecho, Fox y Falco escucharon con atención; entonces Wolf inquieto dirige su mirada al medico y dice – ¿Y saben si él… pudo hacerle...? – Marco respondió – Inmediatamente se hizo el protocolo de seguridad para meterla en la capsula, para descubrir ¿qué es lo que le introdujo? Y para que queden tranquilos él solo la mallugo lo mas probable es que se haya resistido durante el acto, pero no hay señales de violación.-

Wolf y los demás estaban aliviados al escuchar eso, pero Wolf no sentía bien del todo le dolía saber por todo aquello que le sucedió a Viry, se sintió culpable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Sosiego - Despertar - Nuevo comienzo **

**Gelassenheit- Das Erwachen-NewBeginn**

**Aclaración**: Star Fox y todos sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Los médicos tuvieron que esperar por lo menos 2 años para finalmente crear un antídoto que pudiera servir, en vez de hacerle transfusiones de sangre y limpieza arterial. Viry se encontraba en una capsula de color plateado, tenia una pequeña ventanilla en la cual solo se podía ver su rostro; tenia ciertos tubos, y cables que salían a espaldas de la susodicha capsula.

Los especialistas finalmente tomaron cartas en el asunto, crearon una formula en la cual tenían esperanzas de que esta sería la definitiva; ya habían fallado anteriormente pero esta vez debía ser diferente. La introdujeron en los tubos que conectaban con la capsula, esto corrió directamente a la sangre. Ellos esperaron una señal, una respuesta del cuerpo de Viry para saber si había dado resultado, en el monitor se pudo observar que sus signos vitales se encontraban estables. En efecto su sistema inmunológico había aceptado la formula.

Comenzaron con el "despertar" el cual demoro un poco, se dispusieron a descongelarla, abrieron la capsula, y la vigilaron para ver si reaccionaba adecuadamente. Ella solo traía una delgada bata de color blanco, casi transparente. Viry hizo su primer movimiento, abrió sus ojos, y respiro profundamente; finalmente después de 2 años. Ella opto por moverse, no mostraba ningún gesto en su rostro; aun estaba congelada así que sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes. Uno de los médicos se puso frente a ella y le extendió la mano, Viry dio un paso, tras otro, y otro despacio pero donde lo iba a alcanzar ella cayo de sentón como si fuera un bebé dando sus primeros pasos. En el pasillo, fuera de la habitación se oía mucho escandalo, se abrió la compuerta volteo mientras otro de los especialistas la cubría con un batín. Eran Fox y los demás, ella feliz los miro a todos a la vez sonriendo pero… su mirada buscaba a alguien mas… y Wolf no se encontraba con ellos, su semblante cambio de pronto.

En una habitación grande, donde todo era de color blanco y plateado, Viry esta acostada en una cama recuperando fuerzas, y junto a ella Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Amanda, incluso Peppy hizo espacio en la agenda para visitarla.

- ¡Gracias al cielo que al fin despertaste! – Falco lo grita emocionado.

Fox igual de contento pero un poco mas conservado – ¡Ya era hora! – Viry solo los observaba con una sonrisa, escuchando a todos; Slippy aprovecho para presentarle a su prometida Amanda, pero ella solo quería que alguien le dijera ¿Dónde esta Wolf y que había pasado mientras dormía?

Las cosas habían cambiado por completo, nadie se animaba a decirle lo que había pasado durante su sueño, Fox se las ingenio para decírselo con mas sutileza, pero Falco intento detenerle pues Viry acaba de despertar, aun así ella replico diciendo que no importaba, ella quería ponerse al tanto de los acontecimientos.

No sabían por donde comenzar así que Peppy le conto algo incomodo para ella; lo cual la entristeció mucho. El General Pepper, su Padre, había caído enfermo nuevamente, pero no pudo en esta ocasión contra la enfermedad. Tuvo consecuencias el accidente por el cual había pasado ella entre otros sucesos, termino por quedar desahuciado; así que falleció un año atrás.

Viry aun era bombardeada con más noticias, pero la que termino por causarle aun mas pesar, fue lo siguiente:

Wolf se comprometió con una mujer llamada Lica, la cual es una loba antropomórfica, muy bonita, su pelaje es de un color negro ébano, su cabello por lo regular lo trae suelto. Es muy voluptuosa, sus ropas son una falda a la cadera de color negro-café que termina antes de llegar a las rodillas, y una blusa de manga larga con escote; enseña lo necesario.

Están en tiempos de paz, por el momento no hay mucho de que preocuparse solo de ellos mismos o de cualquier problema normal.

Viry permaneció al menos un par semanas en el hospital, en ninguno llego a ir O'donnell, ella esperanzada esperaba a que entrara por esa compuerta y verlo con un ramo de flores; aun que claro eso no era para nada su estilo. Quienes llegaban de esa forma eran Fox y Falco, muchas veces fueron juntos a visitarla mientras se recuperaba.

Unos días antes de que saliera del Hospital, afligida por los sucesos ocurridos trata de digerir todo a la vez. El hecho de que su Padre falleciera en su ausencia era motivo suficiente para estar destrozada, y de pilón Wolf se ha comprometido con otra mujer, rompiendo así la promesa.

Esta en su habitación, tumbada en la cama de modo que puede decirse que esta como sentada, y sola, meditando en todo a la vez, pero aun así se le ve serena. La comida del día esta frente a ella… humeando; recién se la acaba de llevar la enfermera. Esta demasiado tranquila, opta por comer, pero hay algo que no esta bien se nota en su mirar.

Mas adelante los Doctores y especialistas deciden darla de alta, el Doctor se dirige hacia su habitación para darle la noticia.

Doctor – Finalmente se decidió el día en que podrás salir, será en 3 días; ya solo haremos los últimos chequeos de rutina y podrás irte lo más pronto posible. Dime si necesitas algo, ¿si? – Dándose la media vuelta para salir del cuarto. Viry en un tono serio le dijo al Doctor, este se detuvo en seco –Necesito que me haga un favor, no le diga a nadie el día en que saldré, es lo único que le pido-

El Doctor quedo desconcertado, pero no hizo más preguntas y decidió que así fuera. Aún estuvieron visitándola Krystal, Fox y Falco; no les dijeron nada al respecto e incluso les mintieron el día que saldría.

El día esperado llego y en efecto no la esperaba nadie afuera. Camina por los pasillos del hospital y llega a la salida, se queda parada frente al lugar pensando, ¿A dónde debería ir primero a buscarlo…? Se baso en lo que le contaban Fox y Krystal. Y así se aventuro en encontrar a Wolf O´donnell.

Después del incidente, Wolf se quedo a vivir en la Ciudad de Corneria con el pretexto de estar cerca de Viry; para cuando despertara del sueño criogénico, la recompensa por su cabeza había sido retirada. Pero quién diría que todo fuese a cambiar, y que parte de su pasado lo encontraría de nuevo.

Viry lo busca por horas, y lo encuentra en alguna parte de la ciudad de Corneria, esta solo caminando por la calle, por dentro se sintió feliz de volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo, camino unos pasos colocándose en su camino; pero él pasa de ella, ignorándola, Viry lo llama:

-¡Wolf…!-

Él sigue caminando como si no la hubiese escuchado y vuelve a llamarlo por su nombre siguiéndolo con la mirada. – ¡Wooolf! – Se da la vuelta y lo toma del antebrazo, él voltea, apáticamente se la quita de encima diciendo – ¡Basta! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿¡Qué acaso no lo captas!? (Viry lo veía con sus ojos llorosos y rosada de sus mejillas) Decidí seguir con mi vida –

Viry aguantándose el llanto balbuceo – Pero Wolf… Este… Aaah… Yo… yo lo que…- La interrumpe - Me canse de esperar… ¡No sigas mas! (Se voltea de perfil) Ya termino… Es todo – Le da la espalda dejándola atrás; se queda parada en la acera sin poder creer lo que ha dicho Wolf –_Ya termino…_- Las palabras resuenan en su mente, impotente; se pone a llorar en silencio.

Corre por toda la Ciudad, llorando, y pensando en todo lo que le dijo Wolf; toma una mala pero mala decisión. Llego hasta las orillas de Corneria, sobrepasando los límites, ya estaba decidida a hacerlo, se acercó hasta llegar al margen, el mar resonaba fuertemente chocando contra las rocas del fondo, ella no demostraba ningún sentimiento más en su rostro, ni siquiera parecía ser ilógico lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se sentó en la orilla, y mirando hacia abajo dijo – Qué mas da… -

Cuando tomas una decisión así, es cuando no encuentras una solución, y no es así; sino todo lo contrario debes de buscarla y solucionar todo lo que este a tu alcance sin importar nada. Para eso son los problemas, para solucionarse. Y nunca debes pensar que estas solo, siempre tendrás a alguien a tu lado aun que sea un desconocido. "Porqué cuando alguien se levanta es por que quiere alcanzar algo…"

En el Hospital de Corneria. Momentos después de que Viry ha sido dada de alta. Fox y Falco llegaron a visitar esperando encontrarla en su habitación se suponía para ellos que Viry saldría pasado mañana. Una de las enfermeras de la entrada los detiene diciendo – Buenos días, ¿Acaso se le olvido algo a la paciente? – Fox y Falco confundidos dijeron - ¿Cómo? – A lo que la enfermera respondió un poco perpleja – Ya están limpiando la habitación en la que se encontraba, así que…- Falco exclamo - ¿Qué, que? ¿Cómo que están limpiando su habitación la van a cambiar acaso? – La enfermera dice finalmente – Pero si se ha ido hace una hora como máximo, hoy se le dio salida – Fox y Falco pegaron el grito al cielo.

Se les ve discutiendo con el Doctor, cuestionándole, Falco esta demasiado furioso, Fox aun así trata de calmarlo, a la vez que también quiere saber por qué no se les informo. Ya fuera del Hospital molestos y confundidos tratan de pensar, de hallar una respuesta a su duda. Entonces se les vino a la mente, dándose cuenta que durante las visitas Viry solo pensaba en "Wolf" y preguntaba mucho por él. Fox se comunico con Peppy, informándole que buscara a Viry por toda la ciudad, y le explico la situación pasada. Mientras ellos buscarían por los lugares que frecuenta Wolf.

_"… Qué mas da… ya nada tiene sentido para mí… He perdido a mi Padre y a la persona que… ¿ame? No, yo…aún…" _Pensamientos de Viry.

Esperaba caer y que ni su cuerpo encontrasen, quería desaparecer no dejar rastro, incluso deseo desaparecer de las memorias de los demás que solo su existencia hubiese parecido un sueño el cual olvidarían.

Falco la hallo, se nota que había corrido por un buen rato, estaba agitado y desarreglado, en su rostro solo podía notarse preocupación, vio a Viry de espaldas, la llamo –¡Viiiryyyyyyyyyy! (se acercó lentamente) – Ella volteo a verlo sin ninguna emoción en su cara, su semblante era tan tétrico y deprimente, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y su cabello no dejaba de moverse por las corrientes de aire, volvió a ver al precipicio, no dijo nada y se dejo caer sin mas. Falco se percato; rápidamente se acercó y se abalanzo para tratar de pescarla. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados y esperaba caer, y he lo aquí Falco la ayudo a subir, la halo trayéndola de nuevo al suelo y la abrazo fuertemente, Viry no dijo nada ni siquiera mostro enojo o alguna reacción, parecía una muñeca sin sentimientos. Falco jadeaba fuertemente, y no la quería soltar, él ya tenia lagrimas en sus ojos; llego Fox junto con ayuda medica, Falco se seco rápidamente las lagrimas que estaban apunto de caer. La cargo en sus brazos, se acercó a Fox; éste se quedo atónito y preocupado al ver el estado en que se encontraba no se atrevió a preguntar si quiera. Se retiraron del sitio.

_**De regreso al Hospital**_

Falco totalmente acongojado y perplejo; se acercó a la cama en donde esta Viry sentada dándole la espalda. Y se dirige a ella - N…No encuentro una razón lógica por la cual hayas atentado contra tu propia vida… (Se hinco para llegar a su altura, y estar al alcance de ella.) Esto Viry… No es correcto, él… (Se molesto por pensar en Wolf) Aaahh… (Calmándose) No te diré que hay muchos peces en el mar, es solo que yo… aaah (exhalo un suspiro) Me preocupas, y sabes lo que sien… siento hacia a ti. Tú no eres así, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas. Si él decidió dejarte a un lado, ¡bien! Que se largue, no lo necesitas. No necesitas a una persona para ser feliz… Tú mereces algo mejor. Viry… Mírame (voltea lentamente a verle) aquí estoy, no pienso dejarte. Extendió su mano hacia la de ella y la toma. Viry aun estaba ida, adentrándose en sus pensamientos y pesares; pero escucho cada palabra que dijo Falco y entonces entendió, se dio cuenta de que él siempre ha estado ahí… A pesar de todo.

_-"Pensé que de verdad la perdería esta vez, ha sufrido de todo y por algo así termino por derrumbarse, cabe la posibilidad de que todo hubiese terminado en una amarga tragedia… No quiero pensar lo peor porque no fue así, ella esta aquí… Aún sigue aquí. Y pienso seguir a su lado" –_ Pensamientos de Falco.

Pasaron unas semanas desde el acontecimiento, Viry había salido desde hace una semana debido a que aún le hacían exámenes, entre otras cosas, Falco se encontraba a su lado. Iban de camino a lo que parecía ser un edificio con departamentos de los cuales cada piso le pertenecía a los miembros del Starfox; Fox, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy (aun que éste no llegara a dormir si quiera); Falco y Viry, esto era para cuando no tuvieran mucho que hacer. Bien Falco llevo a Viry hasta su departamento, en cuanto abrió la puerta; saltaron Fox, Slippy, Krystal, Amanda, Fay, Miyu, Bill y hasta ROB gritando – ¡SORPRESA! – Hasta apareció en una pantalla 3D "Bienvenida Viry" Ella se sobresalto, realmente la asombraron, volteo a ver a Falco que igual estaba todo sorprendido – ¿Esto fue idea tuya, Falco? -

Él contesto en un tono sarcástico - ¡Oh, no! (Negándolo completamente) No tuve nada que ver en esto- Sonrió burlonamente

Viry se dio cuenta que él había preparado todo, no le molesto en lo absoluto así que entraron. Se le veía contenta rodeada de todos sus amigos y compañeros –Que alegría verte de nuevo – ¡Viryyyy!- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Ella realmente quiere superar todo lo que paso…

-Pudimos haberlo hecho antes, pero Fay y Miyu no estaban aquí, llegaron apenas ayer- Dijo Fox.

Viry agradecida dijo - ¡Oh! Me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo de venir. En serio (sonrió).

Fay sonriendo – ¡Ay Viry! Es todo un placer.-

Miyu dijo- Es cierto ¡Sabes que te queremos mucho! - Viry sonreía.

Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta, ya en un momento dado Viry salió al balcón, observo la ciudad sintió un poco de nostalgia, cerro sus ojos, por su mente paso la imagen de Wolf, los abrió inmediatamente. Falco la observo pudo ver que estaba intranquila, se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió a ella y le grito – Oye Viry (volteo sorprendida) ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es adentro.

Viry solo rio nerviosamente – ¡Ha,ha,ha! Sí lose. Es solo que… (Se quedo pensando)

Falco - ¿Solo que… qué?

Viry dijo cambiando su semblante por completo – ¡Hmp! No es nada, ya no importa (le sonrió) ¡Vamos! – Se adelanto, y Falco sospecho en qué o quién estaba pensando pero si ella estaba bien él también lo estaría.

Fox también se distrajo al ver a Viry ahí parada en el balcón, pero Falco se le había adelantado.

Ya en la noche, cuando todos se habían ido, Falco se quedo con Viry

Falco – Bien, ya esta todo limpio y en orden – Sacudiéndose la palma de sus manos. Viry volteo a verlo y le dijo – Gracias, no debiste quedarte, pude haberlo hecho sola. – Sonrió.

Falco nervioso por alguna razón, le dice – ¿Oye, quieres que mañana salgamos a algún sitio? Sería ya en la noche. –

Viry estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa del pequeño bar que tiene cerca de la sala de estar, escucho a Falco, volteo a verlo, le contesto – Hmmm… Sí, ¿Por qué no? Es una estupenda idea – Y vuelve a lo suyo sin ver a Falco el cual estaba emocionado dando saltos de felicidad.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

Wolf esta recostado en la cama de una habitación con la luz tenue; se le nota un poco melancólico.

-Wolf, cariño ¿Te pasa algo? – Una voz muy sensual de una joven mujer se escucha acercándose a la cama. Revela su identidad, siendo la prometida de O´donnell, Lica Redd.

Wolf, solo voltea la mirada hacia ella, la observa de pies a cabeza notando que traía puesto un baby doll color azul oscuro dice – No, no es nada. –

Lica preocupada le dice – ¿Seguro, amor?

Wolf – Sí, seguro… Estoy cansado, necesito dormir (se acomoda de lado para dormir) Que descanses.

Lica, se sube a la cama y dice desconcertada – Pero… Wolf… Aaah… Buenas noches – Se acomoda acurrucándose a su lado; Wolf se quita su visor y lo deja sobre el buro, se nota la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, pero no pudo conseguir el sueño.

En el departamento de Viry, estaba tratando de dormir pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía; se levanto, vio el reloj; ya era de madrugada, encendió la luz, y salió al balcón, el aire esta fresco; esto la tranquilizo, por muy raro que parezca se sintió vigilada a lo lejos, pero no pudo ver a nadie además pensó que era solo su imaginación y falta de sueño. Claro no era la primera vez, anteriormente le había sucedido.

En la terraza de un edificio, muy lejano, se encuentra Wolf parado literalmente frente a ella, observándola con los binoculares aumentados en zoom x10; se le notaba nostálgico, solo suspiraba mientras Viry estaba parada en el balcón, miro que de nuevo entro al departamento, y apago la luz.

-Aun que le dije esas cosas… (Suspiro) Hmm…No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí – Dándose la vuelta, entro a su Wolfen y se retiro.

Al día siguiente, ya por la tarde; Viry recibe una llamada de Falco, como se acababa de salir de bañar solo puso el altavoz sin imagen en la pantalla.

Falco (solo voz) – ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar? ¿Te parece?

Viry (solo voz) responde – Oh, me parece muy bien.

Falco (solo voz) emocionado – Bien, entonces paso por ti a las 8:00 pm. ¡Nos vemos! Por cierto será en el restaurante que querías ir la otra vez.

Viry (solo voz) sorprendida - ¡¿Qué?! No me digas que será ahí… ¡Wow! ¿Cómo conseguiste reservaciones? -

Falco (solo voz) – Tengo mis métodos, tu no te preocupes por detalles. Nos vemos en un rato.

Viry (solo voz) – Sí, nos vemos. Y... Gracias.

Falco se desconcerto (solo voz) - ¡Je! No tienes nada de que agradecer.- _Fin de la llamada._

Ya en la noche, Falco esperaba a que bajara, él traía puesto un traje con corbata color azul. La vio, tan linda como siempre ella traía puesto un vestido de noche color negro, Falco se sonrojo un poco, le abrió la puerta del auto, Viry noto que estaba siendo mas gentil que de costumbre quizás sospecho un poco pero no le tomo importancia.

En la cena, Viry (sentada en la silla) voltea a su alrededor viendo a todos los demás, están Fox, Krystal, Silppy, Amanda, todos sus amigos excepto Peppy que esta trabajando…. Pregunta - ¿Qué... hacen ellos aquí? Falco responde – Yo los invite - sonriendo a la vez.

Viry sorprendida -¿Eh? Vaya… Estupendo- (sonriendo)

Falco nervioso, dice – Viry, antes de empezar… (Voltea hacia a ella, mete su mano a su bolsillo y saca algo) Este… ¡Ejem! Yo quiero (se hinca frente a Viry la cual estaba sorprendidísima) Yo… quiero que… que me concedas el honor de ser mi esposa. - Abre la caja la cual contenía un anillo color plata con un diamante, no era algo ostentoso, si no más bien delicado y exquisito.

Viry se quedo boquiabierta, no sabía que contestar – Voltea a ver a todos, y entonces se pone de pie, Falco se le queda viendo preocupado, le sonríe y responde- Sí, acepto - Todos emocionados aplauden.

Pero por cosa del dichoso destino, o incluso por a eso que le llaman casualidad Wolf y Lica iban entrando al restaurante tomados de la mano; él se sintió incomodo al ver a Viry, la cual no lo ha visto. Escucho que gritaban "_Felicidades, En hora buena". _Él se pregunto _¿Por qué?_ Lica se le quedo viendo extrañada ya que se detuvo en la entrada; y Wolf vio a Falco que estaba hincado dedujo inmediatamente que Falco le había pedido matrimonio.

Se dio la vuelta arrastrando con él a Lica, la cual grito - ¡¿Pero, qué haces?! –

Wolf respondió molesto – Nos estamos yendo –

Lica confundida, replico – Pero perderemos la reservación, hoy es nuestro aniversario. No me puedes hacer esto. –

Wolf molesto grito – ¡Ya lo hice! Iremos a otro lugar.

Lica un poco molesta y sin entender bien el "por qué", lo siguió sin chistar. –Bien, como quieras. –

Viry vio hacia las puertas de cristal - ¿Hmmm…Se parece o es…? – Pero no le tomo importancia no distinguió bien.

Después de la cena, regresaron a sus departamentos, Fox y Falco acompañaron a Viry hasta el suyo, se quedaron parados frente a la puerta; Falco quería estar un poco mas con su prometida, pero Viry le dijo

Viry – Estoy un poco cansada, tomare una ducha y luego me iré a dormir, mañana podremos vernos.- (Sonrió)

Falco – Pero… pero… Viry…- acepto sin protestar.

Fox le dijo a Falco: Yo voy a quedarme un rato necesito hablar con Viry.

Éste se sorprendió y dijo:

Falco- Oye, no me la vayas a querer robar (bromeando) -

Fox dijo – Hey, soy el padrino, necesito hablar con ella de ciertas cosas. -

Viry dijo sonriendo – ¡Ja,ja,ja! Falco, no seas celoso.-

Falco se avergonzó un poco y dijo – Esta bien, que descanses… a… amor (se puso rojo de inmediato). -

Viry se sorprendió y dijo sonriendo – Sí, tú también. Hasta mañana.

Se retiro, satisfecho, y feliz. Mientras estos entraban a la sala para poder charlar a gusto. Pero de repente se sintió un ambiente pesado, Fox se puso serio más que de costumbre.

Fox serio – Viry… (Pensando como si algo le fastidiara) …seré directo contigo. ¿Aún sientes algo por Wolf? –

Viry un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de Fox, le responde antipática – Hmm… Eso a ti no te concierne. – Le da la espalda.

Fox replico – Te hice una pregunta, respóndela.

Viry molesta – No estoy obligada a responderte, el que sienta algo o no por él, no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con nadie.

Fox en el mismo tono – Deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Entonces respóndeme esto, ¿En verdad quieres a Falco?

Viry aun dándole la espalda – Eso… ¡Ja! Hasta la pregunta ofende. – Se giro hacia Fox para verle pero este se aproximó a ella más de lo normal, la tomo de las muñecas bruscamente, se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos diciendo:

Fox molesto – Si en verdad quieres empeñarte en olvidar a Wolf. ¡Acepta la felicidad que Falco te esta dando! –

Viry se quedo muda no pudo decir nada, solo hizo un gesto… "_Tienes razón_" en su mente. Se zafo de las manos de Fox y le dijo:

– Buenas noches, Fox. Ya sabes donde esta la salida. – Se retiro de la sala. Fox en efecto se fue a su hogar.

Wolf y Lica discutieron esa noche:

-¡No! ¡Es que no lo entiendes, yo no puedo hacerte feliz!-

Lica perpleja dice - ¿Pero que cosas dices?

-No seré feliz si no es con ella, no soporto dejarla ahí, con él… y yo… y yo ya no puedo estar fingiendo que no me importa. ¡Estoy harto!-

-Wolf, necesitas calmarte.-

-¡Tú, sabes bien por lo que pase con ella… y por eso la tuve que dejar ir…!- Enojado como si le estuviese echando la culpa a Lica.

-Sí, yo lo sabía y aun así te he aceptado como eres, ella no. Decidió quedarse con alguien más. (Lloro) ¿Qué acaso es malo que ella intente ser feliz? ¿Tu…? ¡Tú no puedes serlo conmigo porque nada mas estas pensando en ella! (Cayo de rodillas) Sabes yo también me canso Wolf, y me duele verte así. ¿Todo este tiempo solo te he hecho mal…? ¿No puedes… Amarme un poco si quiera? Es todo lo que deseo Wolf…

Wolf dándole la espalda se calmo y le dijo – Perdóname (se acercó a ella porque quedo de rodillas en el suelo) Ponte de pie, no tienes que hacer esto. (La ayudo a levantarse del piso) Lica, solo entiéndeme… Esto que esta aquí (se coloco la palma de la mano en el corazón) No puedo y tú no puedes sacarla. Incluso casándome contigo, créeme… no te amare con el amor que te mereces… Esto, es… inútil. -

-Lica se puso seria- ¡No! ¡No me rendiré, no te dejaré! ¡Hare que me ames! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo! -

Wolf la miro impresionado – No he dicho, que no lo intentes.-

Lica puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro sintiéndose satisfecha, pero aun así ella… dudaba. Muy dentro de ella, sabe que todo depende de lo que Wolf decida.

Después de la discución, Wolf en la sala, sentado en un sillón, abrumado por la noticia, se sugestiona a sí mismo; esta en un momento de sentimientos encontrados, esta en desacuerdo totalmente, pero él en el fondo quiere y no quiere aceptar las cosas tan fácilmente; pero tiene que frenar sus emociones por ella.

Wolf sintiéndose impotente -No… No estoy preparado para esto. ¿Qué debería hacer? (poniéndose de pie al instante) ¡Nada! (Suspiro) Es lo mejor… para ambos… Sé que estará en buenas manos…- (Se dejo caer en el sillón finalmente se dio por vencido.) Ella y yo… No podemos estar juntos. Esa es la realidad...-

Esa noche él ni Viry durmieron bien, y Wolf no volvió a buscarla en el balcón.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el compromiso, están con los preparativos de la boda; Comenzando con las invitaciones. Viry y Falco se encuentran en el departamento, sentados preparando la lista de invitados.

Viry dice- Falco… Échale un vistazo a la lista para verificar que no falte nadie por invitar, por favor (le sonrió).-

Falco – Hmm… Pues parece que esta bien, pero amm… Falta Wolf (Lo menciona con alguna intención) Debería invitarlo – Se le queda viendo a Viry de una manera extraña.

Viry responde tajantemente – No, no sería buena idea. –

Falco sonrió – Bien, como tú digas. (Tecleo algo en la lista) Pues ya esta, voy a entregar esto.- Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Viry se quedo en su departamento y recibió una llamada de Fox en el cual le dijo que el vestido ya esta listo. Que se dirija a la tienda.

Viry, esta con Krystal, Fay y Miyu van a probar el vestido de novia; ya falta poco y deben checar que le quede a la perfección, se acercan a la caja y la encargada las atiende, (la cual es una especie de Collie o pastor escoces de cabellera larga)

-Buenos días, sean Bienvenidas.-

Fay- Sí, buenos días. Venimos a que la novia se pruebe el vestido.-

Encargada – Oh si, deme su nombre, y en un momento se lo hare entregar. Mientras pasen a la habitación del fondo; para que estén cómodas. En seguida las atenderán.

Fay sonriente – Sí, muchas gracias. Vamos chicas. -

Viry estaba un tanto nerviosa, entran al cuarto el cual esta muy amplio; y la fachada era un clásico no había compuertas, es como un típico probador de nuestros tiempo solo que muy elegante y refinado. Una joven aparece con el vestido en brazos, Fay lo toma y al mismo tiempo le agradece. La chica se retira y abren el vestido ya que esta envuelto, lo ven; todas se quedan maravilladas.

-Aaahh ¡Que hermoso!- Fay emocionada.

-Este… Fox se lucio al ofrecerse en pagar el vestido.- dijo Krystal sorprendida

-S- Sí… no me quiso decir cuanto le costó. Dijo que en un rato llegaba para terminar de liquidarlo.- Viry lo dijo en un tono nervioso.

Miyu - ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Pruébatelo ya!-

Fay – Estoy más emocionada yo que tú Viry. Esta hermoso, y tiene lindos toques de rojo.

Mientras Viry se probo el vestido, la puerta se quedo un poco abierta, se veía frente al espejo el como le quedaba.

Wolf y Lica llegaron al mismo lugar, para recoger el vestido de su prometida igual se casara dentro de poco.

Lica a Wolf – Espérame aquí, voy a preguntar si esta listo, no me tardo.

Wolf malhumorado contesta en su tono habitual – Sí, aquí te espero.-

Lica se alejó, Wolf escucho unas voces y puso más atención.

-Awww… te queda perfecto-

-Tienes una figura muy delicada Viry. Pareces una princesa.-

Escucho perfecto, no evito su curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta, y miro por la rendija a Viry aún con su vestido puesto, éste se sonrojo al verla…

-Aahh… Fay, gracias… pero… lo siento un poco ajustado en esta parte (señalando el abdomen) no me deja respirar-

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, hare que arreglen ese detalle.-

Wolf pensó mientras la observa – Se ve tan hermosa, yo… aah… (Suspiro) noto que Viry lo estaba viendo a través del espejo en el cual se veía.

Viry se quedo sorprendidísima, no esperaba que Wolf estuviese ahí y mucho menos viéndola, pero no dijo nada se quedo callada y actuó como si no lo hubiese visto.

-Alguna podría cerrar la puerta, se quedo abierta.- Dijo Viry para que Wolf se quitara. Krystal se acercó y éste se alejó, Fox ya estaba ahí, vio a Wolf que estaba terminando de espiar a la novia. Se giro, y se vieron; Wolf se puso un poco nervioso, Fox le lanzo una mirada muy desconfiada.

- Tienes suerte que haya sido yo.-

Wolf contesto muy altanero -¡Hmp!… Como si me importara.-

Fox vio que venia Lica con su vestido en brazos, se volteo inmediatamente a la señorita de la caja y le pregunto por Viry. La joven señalo a la puerta en donde esta.

Lica muy entusiasmada - ¡Wolf, cariño! (Se puso frente a Wolf) Perdón por la demora es que me lo tenía que medir, ya esta listo. ¿Nos vamos?-

- Aaah… Sí, vámonos. - (Se le quedo viendo a Fox mientras se marchaba)

**Al día siguiente...**

Viry recibió muchas llamadas de sus compañeros de la academia, todas eran para felicitarla, pues ya era hora. Fay le llama diciendo – ¿Oye, Viry que tal si hacemos una fiesta de despedida de soltera?

Viry sorprendida dice interesada – Uuuh… ¿Una fiesta? ¿Se puede? Digo… no se molestara Falco…-

A lo que Fay contesta – ¡No lo creo! Después de todo oí que Fox también le organizaría una pasado mañana, y para que ninguno de los dos se preocupe te la haremos el mismo día (sonriendo en la pantalla)

Viry dijo – ¡Wow! ¡Pues, entonces hagámoslo!-

Fay sonriendo – Avisare a las chicas y nos reuniremos en tu departamento. ¡Awww! ¡Que emoción!–

Viry sonrió nerviosamente al verla tan contenta por la pantalla.

Fay – ¡Nos vemos! Chao, chao–

Colgó y Viry se sentó en el sillón de la sala colocando su mano en la frente, se dijo:

-Aaah… ¿Es realmente necesario?-

Miro hacia el techo, se le vino el recuerdo del suceso anterior donde Wolf la veía mientras se probaba el vestido, se sonrojo por recordarlo.

-¡Aaaahhh! (Despabilándose) ¡Estúpido O'donnell! ¿Por qué… por qué…? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! (suspiro) ¿Por qué tuvimos que terminar de esta forma…? ¿Qué me hace pensar que Falco no me hará lo mismo…? ¡Ghyaaaaa! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Eres un IDIOTA WOLF! No debí haberme confiado… aún… aún sigo llorando por aquella promesa, que solo quedo como un sueño… (Empezó a llorar) Ni siquiera vale la pena llorar (secándose las lagrimas) No te las mereces… Idiota…-

Después del drama de hace rato, Falco llama a la puerta, Viry le abre y le dice:

-Oh… Falco que sorpresa, pasa-

-¿Sorpresa? Esperabas a alguien mas o ¿que?-

-Claro que no, chistosito.-

Falco la abraza, Viry forcejea un poco, como si no quisiera que la abrazara, Falco se da cuenta pero aun así no le dice nada.

-Ya mande las invitaciones. (Sentándose en el sofá)

-Perfecto. ¿Quieres que te de algo de beber? (Se sienta en el sillón individual frente a él.)

-No, gracias. Fox me dijo, que el vestido lo va a recoger en la tarde.-

-Aaaah, cierto. –

Falco nota a Viry un poco distraída. –Oye, amor. ¿Estas bien?-

Viry se sorprende con la pregunta responde inmediatamente – Sí, ¿Por qué? – Volteo a verlo.

Falco sospechando – Hmmm… No, por nada. (La observa mas, Viry se da cuenta y desvía la mirada) Por cierto… (Falco se da cuenta que estuvo llorando) El pastel, el banquete, la ceremonia y los accesorios del vestido ya están listos también.

Viry nerviosa – S- Sí… que bien. ¡Oh! Fay me dijo, que Fox te hará una fiesta de despedida de soltero. (Evitando que Falco sospechara más decidió platicar para distraerlo)

-Sí, también de eso quería hablarte.-

Viry lo interrumpe – No te preocupes, Fay me organizara una también, quedamos en que será pasado mañana. Así sirve que estamos ocupados los dos.- (sonrió ligeramente)

Falco sonrió – ¡Hmp! No hay problema. (Se pone de pie, y la abraza nuevamente rodeándola por completo) Y pensar que seremos marido y mujer en tan pocos días. - Viry se sonrojo y pensó.

-…Esto es real… él ha estado conmigo… y yo… debo corresponderle… Él no me haría daño (pensando a la vez en Wolf.) _"Acepta la felicidad que Falco te esta dando" _Palabras de Fox.

El día llego y cada quien la pasaba con sus amigos, la fiesta de Viry es en su departamento, y la de Falco en el suyo.

Fay contentísima – ¡Síiii! Aquí estamos, ¡Ja! Traje unos pastelillos que Miyu (viéndola) me ayudo a hacerlos.-

Viry sorprendida - ¡Wow! Miyu, no sabía que tenías ese gusto por la repostería.-

Miyu un poco malhumorada- Oye, Viry no te pases, es algo que se me da sin mucho esfuerzo.

Viry – ¡Ha,ha,ha! Solo bromeo, no te preocupes entre nosotras esta a salvo tu secreto

Miyu avergonzada – Eso espero.-

Viry – Bien, pasen. Krystal vino antes y me ayudo a decorar, pero regreso a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa (sonrió).-

Fay, Miyu y Viry, se sentaron; y alguien llamo a la puerta. Viry se puso de pie y abrió, eran Lucy Hare (hija de Peppy) Krystal, y Amanda.

Ya reunidas todas en la sala de estar, con música empezaron a platicar de cosas intimas, y un poco subidas de tono.

Amanda – ¡Ja,ja! Slippy es muy tierno, pero en serio él y yo no hemos hecho nada aún.

Krystal – Era de esperarse de Slippy, es todo un bonachón.

Amanda le pregunta a Krystal – ¿Y tu? Todas sabemos que tuviste una relación con Panther Caroso. (Krystal se sonrojo) Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es él realmente?

Krystal avergonzada y nerviosa dice – ¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio quieren saberlo? Es que… eso…-

Viry interesada – Vamos Krystal, todo lo que se dice aquí hoy, aquí se queda.

Krystal dudando y pensando a la vez – Uhmm… Este… bien, no es lo que se imaginan, no me acosté con él ni nada, es mucho más caballeroso y respetuoso de lo que parece. Es todo un Don Juan por supuesto. Mientras estuvimos juntos nos la pasamos bien, pero yo… aún pensaba en Fox; nunca perdió las esperanzas intento "enamorarme" a su manera, y pues nunca cedi, por eso decidí terminar con él.

Viry un poco preocupada - ¿Y cómo lo tomo? Es decir… ¿lo viste a la cara cuando lo dejaste?-

Krystal viendo a Viry le contesto apenada – Sí lo vi, y pues parece que quedo tranquilo, él sabía por lo que había pasado (agacho su cabeza) y amm… sé que sabia que yo aun quiero a Fox.-

Viry, y las demás sintieron un poco de lastima.- Sé que Fox también debe sentir lo mismo que tú, es solo cuestión de tiempo no te preocupes. - Le sonrió sabiendo que Fox aún tiene sus dudas acerca de regresar con Krystal; Lucy y todas se acercaron a Krystal e hicieron un abrazo grupal.

-Aaahh no hagan eso, me harán llorar- dijo Krystal.

Fay se alejó de la sala, cada quien volvió a su asiento y Miyu dijo:

-Pues yo me alegro mucho por ti Viry, me da gusto que le hayas hecho caso a Falco.-

Lucy dijo también – Sí, hacen una bonita pareja.-

Miyu – Es mucho mejor que ese lobo. No sé qué le viste.

Fay regreso diciendo – A todos nos da gusto, eres la hija del General Pepper que en paz descanse, sé que él hubiese querido este compromiso.-

Viry se sintió un poco incomoda solo pudo decir – Sí, lose… Aaahh… Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Falco es un buen hombre, y me ama demasiado.-

Miyu – ¡Apuesto que te hará feliz eso que ni que! Debiste verlo cuando se enamoro de ti por primera vez, aún eras una novata.-

Lucy dirigiendo su mirada a Miyu– Pero… O´donnell también le demostró su interés, la salvo de aquel sujeto.  
(Refiriendose a Ofgard)-

Miyu molesta – Eso qué importa, es cosa del pasado. No debió dejarla botada por otra perra, digo loba; se nota qué clase de mujeres le gustan. Eres demasiado para él, no te merece ni en sus sueños.

Viry apenada- Aahh… Miyu, no digas eso. Sí estoy molesta con él y pues con su prometida solo la conozco en imágenes no me la he topado, aun así es muy bonita.-

Amanda – ¿Pero qué dices? Eres mejor que ella, no te subestimes mujer.-

Viry – Aaahh… Esta bien, no me regañen.

HA,HA,HA,HA,HA – Se rieron a carcajadas.

Fay dijo algo interesante – Oye, Viry ya que estamos hablando de Wolf, se nos sincera. ¿Crees que pudo haber sido buen esposo? –

Viry se quedo un poco retardada – Aaah… Eso… no lose… No me voy a casar con él. ¡Ja,ja,ja! Eso habría que preguntárselo a su prometida cuando se casen.

Lucy – Falco si que tenia prisa, puso la fecha un día antes de la boda de O´donnell.

Fay dijo – Viry eso no es una respuesta. – Se acercó a Viry molesta.-

Viry se quedo atónita. – Aah… pero… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo… (Desvió la mirada) No lose… (Nerviosa) Pero si me pongo a pensar… en lo que hizo, puedo decir que… que sí.-

Fay satisfecha. – Bien, me convenciste.-

Miyu – Pues yo no lo creo, (ya estaba un poco tomada) Panther es más interesante que Wolf.-

Krystal – ¡Ja! Wolf, también tiene lo suyo, es solo que es desconfiado. Además no por nada Fox lo respeta, y viceversa.-

-Oye Viry, me han contado por ahí, ¡ha,ha,ha! Que traes a la mayoría de los hombres loquitos por ti-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices Amanda?- dice Viry sorprendida

Lucy – Sí, hay rumores de que Fox, ha venido en las noches. Además de que se ha visto a Wolf por los alrededores.-

Fay -Incluso que Falco y tú pues… ya se comieron el pastel antes de tiempo.-

Viry un poco indignada- ¡Oigan! ¡Pero esos son solo patrañas! Nada que ver conmigo… Ustedes me conocen, yo no andaría haciendo cosas indebidas – (molesta)

Krystal seria dice mirandola con recelo – ¿De verdad serán mentiras? Porque, te he notado muy cercana a Fox, además de que él solo esta pegado con Falco… esto… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene tan mal? (Viry se quedo un poco atónita y las demás se sorprendieron por cómo le hablaba a Viry, era como si sintiera un resentimiento a ella.) Hmm… ¿Tú y Fox, no son amantes?

Viry se levanto del asiento molesta - ¡¿Pero qué rayos estas diciendo?! Krystal te das cuenta de lo que estas hablando… ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa? Jamás he puesto mis ojos en Fox ni en nadie más.

Fay – Aparte de Wolf, claro esta.- sonríente

Viry volteo a verla – Fay, no me hagas esto… él ha decidido hacer su vida con alguien más, y yo no puedo romper lo que él haya hecho con esa mujer; por mas que quisiera… -

Miyu - ¡¿Cómo que, "por mas que quisiera"?!

Viry se quedo sin habla no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Aaahh… este… Es solo que…-

Fay sonriente dice – Viry, se refiere a que le encantaría que Wolf tuviese una vida feliz junto a su mujer.-

Miyu un poco atarantada por la bebida dice – Aahh sí, es eso… Sí tú déjalo por allá que se haga garras solo, con esa vieja-

Viry volteo a ver a Fay aliviada.

Amanda dijo – Oigan chicas, el karaoke esta aquí. ¡Hora de cantar!-

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritaron todas

Se pusieron a cantar a todo volumen, todo tipo de canciones. Pero alguien entre ellas no estaba del todo satisfecha.

Mientras en la despedida de Soltero de Falco, todo esta mas tranquilo, están los chicos reunidos en la mesa, jugando poker son Falco, Fox, Slippy, Bill, ROB y Peppy quien se tomo unos días.

Fox – Oye, Falco. ¿Entonces, listo para mañana?

Falco responde contento. – Ay Foxy, mas que listo. (Se estira) Ya no aguanto las ansias por dar el "sí, acepto".

Bill – ¿Y no tienes miedo? Es decir, ya no vas a hacer de las tuyas, estarás sujeto a alguien más.-

Falco responde - ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso importa? Si estoy haciendo esto, es porque realmente lo deseo y además no es cualquier chica, es la chica que amo.-

Fox para fastidiar dice - ¡Ejem! ¿Y Katt, qué?-

Falco, se cae de la silla diciendo – ¡Fox! Ella quedo en el pasado, no me la recuerdes.

Fox – Pero de que te enamoraste de ella, te enamoraste. ¿Estas seguro que Viry es la indicada?-

Falco ve molesto a Fox – ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué estas insinuando?-

Fox calmadamente responde – No, nada. Solo estoy probándote, no esperaba que te pusieras tan tenso por solo mencionar a Katt.-

Falco se enojo - ¿Qué? (Se puso de pie) ¿Acaso quieres pelear?-

Peppy – Falco, no es momento para esto. Él solo esta bromeando, ¿No es verdad, Fox? (Volteo a verlo).-

Fox serio – ¿Seguro que es conmigo con quien te quieres desquitar?-

Peppy Completamente ignorado... Falco se quedo perplejo. Slippy lo tomo del hombro diciendo – Tranquilo amigo, se te pasaron los tragos.-

Falco se calmo – No, no es eso. Es solo… que… ese maldito perro de Wolf, me fastidia. –

Bill – Hmm… ¿Pero de que te preocupas? –

Falco – No es preocupación, (pensando)… Es... miedo.-

Fox – Falco, para eso estamos aquí hoy, para escuchar tus penas.

Falco, vio a los chicos y dijo. – ¡Sí, pero lo que diga aquí hoy, aquí se queda!-

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar, se encuentra un lobo indeciso; aparece frente el edificio diciendo:

-No sé qué hago aquí, pero… Ya que, debo hacerlo…-

En el momento en que entras al edificio, hay un pasillo largo, ya que cada piso esta dividido para cada miembro. Wolf tomo el elevador, subió hasta el ultimo piso que es el de Viry para dejarle la caja que sostiene en sus manos. Se coloco frente a la puerta, de repente abre Fay diciendo un poco indiferente:

-Aaah… Eres tú.-

-S-sí… Aquí estoy.-

-Pasa. – Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

-Gracias.-

Entro, vio a Viry cantando y bailando al ritmo de la canción (Kuchizuke de BUCK-TICK) Wolf se sorprendió al verla de esa manera, se quedo atrás mientras Fay se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído. Viry volteo rápidamente, dejo todo a un lado y camino hacía él. Las demás se quedaron un poco confundidas Miyu grito:

-¡¿Qué hace ese aquí?! –

Ya estaba tomada. Fay se acerca a ella diciendo.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tranquila mujer.- Tratando de calmarla, pues ya se le habían pasado los tragos y ya no sabía que decir. De todas Miyu fue la que más bebió.

Viry le hace una seña a Wolf _sígueme _le susurro, se adelanta; y salen del departamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Seria, pero intentando disimular cierta emoción.

Wolf nervioso dice –Quise traerte esto por tu cumpleaños… -

Le dio la caja en sus manos, Viry sorprendida la tomo diciendo:

-Mi cumpleaños es mañana… Y mi boda también.-

-¡Sí, lose! No me lo tienes que recordar- dijo malhumorado.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?-

-Adelante es tuyo, haz lo que quieras.-

Lo abrió y se enterneció, vio que eran 3 obsequios con fechas diferentes.

-¿Esto? No me digas que…-

-Sí, los tenía para cuando despertaras.-

-G-Gracias… (Se sonrojo) Pero no esta completo, hay algo más… Como será mi cumpleaños y ya pasaron otros. (Sin pensarlo le dijo) Quiero un abrazo.- Sonó demasiado decidida

Wolf se echo para atrás todo sorprendido diciendo:

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Un abrazo? Pero… pero…-

-Pero nada, anda acércate.-

Wolf obedece sin chistar, pues de todos modos lo deseaba. Viry abrió sus brazos y lo espero, él se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que quedaron muy juntos, él la abrazo y Viry termino por abrazarlo. Se quedaron así por un momento que se les hizo eterno.

Wolf alejándose se hizo a un lado y dijo:

-¡Bien! ¿Contenta?- sonrojado.

-¡Mucho! – sonrió

Se quedaron en silencio, lo cual incomodo a ambos. Wolf apenado y nervioso dijo:

-Me tengo que ir, Lica me esta esperando en casa.

Viry se le quedo viendo con desánimo.

-Sí, me imagino. (Wolf se dio la media vuelta) Adiós Wol… (Se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir, cambiándolo inmediatamente) O´donnell…-

Éste se volvió a Viry, y le dijo:

-Di mi nombre en voz alta.- retándole

A ambos se les vino un recuerdo **_(Flashback)_** del primer capitulo en el momento en que Viry se despide para irse con Ofgard.

Viry se sonrojo y quedo perpleja balbuceo diciendo:

-¡¿Eh?! ¿…Para (Wolf se aproximó a ella)…qué? N-No…-

Wolf puso sus manos en la pared, extendiendo sus brazos.

-Solo hazlo-

Viry se puso roja, esta atrapada entre la pared y él, trago gordo y pronuncio cerrando sus ojos.

-Wolf…-

Éste se alejó inmediatamente cuando escucho su nombre, y le dio la espalda diciendo satisfecho.

-No fue tan difícil ¿o si? ¡Ha,ha! Adiós Viry. Que seas muy feliz.-

Viry se quedo parada, viéndolo partir nuevamente, dejo el obsequio a un lado en una pequeña mesita de cristal, que se encuentra cerca de la puerta, dio unos pasos; Wolf se detuvo dándose cuenta "_No lo hagas" _se dijo en su mente. Ella se detuvo también, se entristeció; se giro para volver, y él siguió su camino. Viry tomo el regalo, Fay abrió la compuerta la vio y le dijo:

-¿Viry, qué paso?-

Viry le sonrió conteniendo sus lágrimas a la vez. Respondió.

-Le... Le dije A- Adiós- su voz se entrecortaba por aguantarse el llanto.-

Fay consolándola dijo – Al menos pudiste charlar con él. No dejes que las demás te vean así, entra y lávate la cara. Yo las distraigo.-

Viry acongojada, asentó con la cabeza diciendo – S- sí, gracias Fay. Por cierto, ¿fue idea tuya, verdad?-

Fay sintiendose culpable respondió – Aaah… Sí, le llame para que viniera y él no me pidió explicaciones, pues como quiera también quiso verte.-

Viry sonrió tristemente con la lagrimas apunto de caer. –Sí, (la miro) de verdad Gracias.- intento sonreírle de una manera triste pero a la vez feliz.

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño, mientras Fay hablaba con las demás chicas.

Ya cuando todos se retiraron a sus casas incluyendo las chicas de la despedida de Viry; Fox y Falco se quedan charlando un ultimo asunto.

Fox incomodo – Sabes lo que estas haciendo, ¿no?

Falco responde sereno y sensato – Estoy consciente de lo que hare, incluso si ese momento llegase; por si eso te preocupa, aun así ella es quien decidirá al final. – (refiriéndose a que aun sabe que Viry sigue sintiendo algo por Wolf)

Fox con una cara de inconforme dice -Solo no te lastimes amigo, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ambos.-

Falco algo molesto le contesta – Oye, sabe lo que siento; además me esta correspondiendo, me atrevo a decir que me quiere, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Fox acongojado – Losé…-

Viry se queda a solas con Krystal esta aun molesta porque ella sabe algo que Viry desconoce.

-Sí estoy molesta con Wolf, pero no le odio. Me dolió mucho lo que hizo… Tanto para llegar a ese extremo (el intento de suicidio); una parte de mí que yo no conocía; mi mente, y mi corazón, incluso mi alma flaqueo… Me convertía en alguien que no era. Pero me pongo a pensar si Falco no hubiese llegado yo… Definitivamente (agacho la mirada) no estaría aquí, no pensaba ya en nada solo deseaba desaparecer, acabar con todo. Pero él llego a tiempo… Le debo una deuda muy grande y debo saldarla (_como sea_). Pero sí, sigo sintiendo algo por Wolf; además tú, Krystal deberías entenderme ¿Qué se siente estar con alguien que no puedes amar, si tu corazón ya le pertenece a otro? –

Krystal se queda callada, se cruza de brazos y dice en un tono malhumorado:

-¡Bien! Ya entendí. No tienes que ponerte tan sentimental; no es tu culpa… Es solo que no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo… (Pensando) Si te sientes en deuda con él… pues solo agradéceselo, pero el que te sacrifiques de ese modo… Yo… no sé que pensar.

-Nada, todo esta bien, (sonrió) quiero a Falco, no solo porque se lo debo; realmente le aprecio mucho y no lose tal vez con el tiempo pueda quitar a Wolf de aquí (coloco su mano en el pecho, pero solo se sugestionaba pues no quiere dejar de amar a Wolf).-

Krystal se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-En serio que no entiendes nada. Yo espero sacarte del corazón de alguien más…-

Viry se desconcertó y le dijo - ¿De quién hablas? Se me clara.-

Krystal dijo caminando a la puerta.- No te hagas la inocente, tu sabes bien de quien hablo, y es por eso que no me puedo acercar a Fox. (Viry se quedo muda) ¡Decide qué vas a hacer! Adiós…-

La dejo en la habitación, atónita. Medito en las palabras que le dijo _"Tú sabes bien de quien hablo, y por eso no me puedo acercar a Fox."_

– Entonces… ¿Pero… qué? (pensó) No me había dado cuenta. Solo he estado lastimando a todos a mí alrededor… ¿Yo… soy la mala aquí? No me odies Krystal, yo… hare lo que tenga que hacer. La decisión esta tomada. Sé lo que debo de hacer-

**_Notas del Autor: _**

Pues bueno, aquí vengo yo xD. Les agradezco nuevamente que sigan este fanfic ya que es uno de los propósitos que debo cumplir, tengo más de una obra sin terminar ¡ha,ha! Pero hago lo que puedo. Y éste fue el capitulo 3; sí dio un giro inesperado la historia ya que paso mucho tiempo para que Viry despertara y se diera cuenta de que su mundo había cambiado; pero es obvio que el amor de éstos dos sigue latente es solo que deben frenar y tratar de extinguir ese sentimiento aun que no quieran. Tal vez para algunos tomen a mi personaje como la "mala del cuento" pero no... al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Ella también quiere a Falco pues en un principio antes de conocer a Wolf le atraía, pero pues las cosas cambiaron cuando conocio a Wolf. Y para otros se inclinaran a Lica xD me imagino yo ¡haha! también es de mi creación. En fin juzguen, comenten, debatan, opinen; al cabo que me servira para mejorar nwn que Dios me los bendiga. Prepárense por que ya viene el capitulo final de este fanfic.

Unos extras por aquí abajo, es como minibiografías de unos personajes, disfrútenlas. :D

**EXTRAS:**

**Lica Redd:**

Esto es parte de la vida de Lica, es una loba antropomórfica, muy coqueta, y guapa además, edad: 25 años, mide 1.68, es muy madura, y un tanto malhumorada en ocasiones. Era la hija de un reconocido comandante de las fuerzas Cornerianas, pero huyo por motivos personales, termino por hacer lo que quería. Trabajaba de mercenaria; al final de un duro día de trabajo llego a una taberna en uno de los peores sectores de la galaxia, conoció a Wolf, charlaron un par de veces en ese sitio, y Wolf le dijo algo que cambio la vida de Lica; la hizo ver aquello a lo que su padre se refería en su momento. "_Deberías cambiar tu estilo de vida, una mujer tan hermosa como tu no debería hacer lo que hace. Créeme, no quieres terminar como uno."_ Estas son las palabras que le dijo Wolf cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Cambio de vida y volvió a Corneria se enlisto en las fuerzas aéreas de Corneria por un tiempo. Después ocurrió la invasión de los Aparoids, ella se dio cuenta que Wolf seguía con vida así que decidió que debía verlo, de alguna forma espero hasta volverlo a encontrar. Sabía por lo que había pasado pero aun así ella le dio a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Wolf a pesar de lo que había dicho anteriormente a Viry, (la promesa) decidió corresponderle y después llego a comprometerse con ella.

**Krystal: **

En la vida de Krystal, después del incidente, ella dejo a Panther y al Star Wolf, poco después que Lica se incorporo al equipo, tuvo oportunidad de conocerla, hablar con ella; le platico lo esencial, el como conoció a Wolf, cómo llego a Corneria. Se aventuro unos meses sola por la galaxia de caza recompensas. Volvió a integrarse con el Star Fox, pero ella y Fox se mantienen al margen. Por más que quiera ocultarlo aun siente algo por él, y naturalmente él lo sabe.

**Wolf O´donnell: **

Después del incidente con Ofgard, termino por quedarse a vivir en Corneria, solo para estar cerca de Viry, la recompensa por su cabeza habia sido removida y sus crímenes los pago con un ayuda comunitaria, y saldando sus multas. Aun así la gente lo siguió viendo como un asesino frio, pero con el tiempo (relativamente poco) cambio todo pensamiento de los demás dejando ver su verdadero "yo". Pero por si fuera poco alguien apareció en su vida de nuevo, una mujer llamada Lica, una conocida de su pasado, platicaron y decidió incorporarla al equipo, pero después de unos meses se le confeso a Wolf, y este dándose cuenta de que por su culpa Viry había salido lastimada decidió corresponderle, llegando a comprometerse con ella, y volvieron a Corneria. Falco, Fox y los demás se sorprendieron totalmente con la noticia, Fox quedo decepcionado como todos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Redención - Erlösung**

Finalmente, el tiempo pasó tan rápido; más que de costumbre, estaban tan ocupados con sus cosas que el tiempo se les fue de las manos. Ya estaba casi todo listo, y la hora se aproxima…

Viry esta preparándose en una habitación junto con todas las chicas del Starfox (Amanda, Lucy Hare, Fay y Miyu excepto Krystal), pero aun así ella no parecía tan feliz como una novia lo es en ese gran día. Cada quien estaba ocupado en algo. Falco a diferencia de Viry, esta mas que contento, se esta alistando en otra habitación en seguida de la de ella. Junto a él se encontraban, Fox, Slippy, Peppy y Bill entre otros compañeros. Los invitados estaban llegando uno por uno y la iglesia parecía pequeña con tanta gente que llegaba. La decoración era un tanto tradicional, había toques de color blanco, oro y rojo carmesí.

Viry pensativa trata de disimular con todo el que la veía mostrando una gran sonrisa, de repente tocan y abren la puerta; es Fox diciendo:

–¡Hola Chicas! ¿Cómo va todo? (Entrando a la habitación) ¿Puedo pasar?-

Miyu le contesta malhumorada – Pues ya estas dentro, ¿no? –

Fox algo apenado se ríe, Fay le pregunta – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitas algo? -

Responde – No del todo… - Ve a Viry de espalda y él se queda atónito – Aaaah… ¡¿Viry?! Te ves preciosa…- Viry voltea lentamente diciendo:

- Gracias Fox – Le sonrió; Fox se despabilo y dijo – Bueno solo venia a ver si ya estan listas, los invitados esperan y no se diga del novio lo impaciente que esta.-

Viry bajo de la caja en el que estaba parada donde le arreglaban el vestido se acercó a Fox y él le dijo al oído abrazándola – Me imagino como te haz de sentir, pero espero hayas tomado la decisión correcta.- Viry se estremeció, solo fingió una sonrisa mas y Fox dejo la habitación.

En la Iglesia la gente estaba tomando asiento pues la ceremonia estaba por comenzar. Wolf llego junto con su prometida Lica; tomaron asiento en la parte mas cercana Lica no quería perderse de nada igual también iba a casarse al día siguiente y qué mejor; ver una boda antes, para tomar algunas notas decía ella. Wolf esta incomodo e inquieto lo cual fastidia un poco a Lica. Viry ya estaba detrás de las puertas, lista para hacer su entrada, su Padre había muerto tiempo atrás así que le pidió el favor a Peppy pues no tenia a nadie mas como figura paterna. Peppy esta listo, Viry lo tomo del brazo, se cubrió su rostro con el velo, las puertas se abrieron... ya no había vuelta atrás la hora ya había comenzado; camino Peppy y ella junto a él…

-He me aquí…- Dijo para si misma en voz baja.

Camino, tenía un rostro triste bajo ese velo pero nadie lo veía. Falco esta ya listo, parado sobre el altar se le ve tan feliz; Wolf no quería voltear pero la curiosidad se apodero de él así que lo hizo, en cuanto la vio se quedo atónito, y maravillado dijo:

–Viry…-

Él se sonrojo tanto y de inmediato le quito la mirada de encima, Viry también lo vio y dijo en su mente:

–_ ¿Por qué esta aquí? No pensé que fuera a venir… Wolf…_ -

Recordó algo que había dejado pasar; el momento en que le entrego a Falco la lista, éste hizo un cambio en el ultimo momento. Se le vino un montón de sentimientos, en ese instante su corazón latió más fuerte y comenzó a temblar... y la incertidumbre se apodero de ella; ya llega al altar y Peppy se la entrega a Falco él le da la mano, sube los escalones, se coloca a su lado, y el Sacerdote comienza su sermón:

–Queridos hermanos estamos aquí este día para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio… Falco Lombardi; ¿Aceptas como tu legitima esposa a, Viridiana Pepper?- ¡Sí, Acepto! – Ahora el Sacerdote voltea a verla, y le hace la pregunta – Y tu Viridiana Pepper; ¿Aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a, Falco Lombardi?-

Todos esperan a que responda; Viry balbuceo

– Este, yo… S…-

- ¡No respondas! – (Grito Wolf estando de pie. Viry volteo enseguida) – No respondas, por favor…-

Viry susurro su nombre _Wolf; _Todos se desconcertaron y empezaron a decir cosas, Lica grito:

– ¡No le pongan atención, sigan como si no hubiera dicho nada! (tomo a Wolf del brazo para sentarlo pero él se la quitaba de encima) ¡Wolf! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- Ella se puso de pie molesta.

Falco le grito a Wolf – ¡Oye, espera! ¿Quién te crees o qué? (se acerca a él molesto y Wolf no se inmuto, Falco lo tomo de sus ropas por el cuello) Ella esta aquí parada para casarse conmigo, es su decisión, y TU no eres nada, ni nadie para venir y gritarle lo que debe decir o no. –

Lica alarmada, grito – ¡Oye, suéltalo! – Trato de quitárselo de encima pero la ignoraron completamente.

-Estoy harto de ti. (Lo miro con desprecio) Tu… lobo miserable.-

Viry bajo los escalones se acercó, se hizo el velo para atrás, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos apunto de caer.

– ¡Basta! ¡Deténganse los dos! Ya es suficiente, mi corazón no lo soportara mas (Falco soltó a Wolf, ellos y todos en la Iglesia se le quedaron viendo) Yo ya no puedo seguir con todo esto… ¡Wolf! (lo miro) ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? (Viry se tomo de la cabeza con ambas manos parecía desesperada) ¡No soy un juguete con el cual puedes jugar cuando quieras! – Viry agacho la cabeza; Wolf se intento acercar – ¡Ni te atrevas! – grito ella, Falco igual – ¡No! No me toquen, no quiero… no quiero… (Silencio) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! (Comenzó a llorar y fuera del lugar llovía fuertemente) No quiero… a ninguno de los dos… Falco lo siento… mucho… de… verdad yo… Ya no se lo que quiero…-

Corrió dejando a todos atrás… Wolf y Falco se quedaron boquiabiertos, O´donnell decidió seguirla pero Lica lo pesco diciendo:

- ¡Wolf, no la sigas! ¿No oíste lo que dijo?-

Wolf dice - ¡La deje ir una vez, no lo volveré a hacer! –

Forcejeo un poco y se soltó de Lica, dio unos pasos y Falco se interpuso.

– ¿Pero… qué? ¡Apártate de mi camino! - Falco serio le responde:

– No lo hare, (se abrió el saco, se quito el moño color rojo carmesí, se desabotono un par de botones de la camisa, y tiro todo al suelo) antes debo asegurarme de algo.- Se puso en posición de combate, Wolf se quedo perplejo – ¡Anda, muéstramelo…! – Wolf grito:

– ¡Pero que insensato eres, no es el momento! Pero… (Sonrió) si es lo que quieres, ¡Bien! Ya tenía ganas de partirte la cara desde hace tiempo pajarraco. -

Viry termino de correr se quedo parada bajo la lluvia. En la iglesia; la gente estaba molesta, confundida unos se iban, otros aun se quedaron a ver a Wolf y Falco. Fox no hizo el menor intento por detenerlos pues él sabía algo que los demás no. "_Es justo y necesario…" _Paso por su mente y volteo hacia atrás viendo a la puerta; decidió ir a buscar a Viry. Fay y las demás estan igual de confundidas, pero ella sabe por lo que tiene que pasar Wolf y Viry después de todo la decisión ha sido tomada.

Mientras Wolf y Falco se agarraron a golpes; Wolf tenia a Falco contra el piso.

Falco- ¿Realmente te importa tanto como alardeas? ¿No estarás mintiendo otra vez? Porque no permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo- Tratando de zafarse de él, Wolf responde:

– No estuviera haciendo esto por nada, ni siquiera… -

Falco – No le haz dicho algo en muchísimo tiempo y ella aun sigue esperando (lo soltó) Esto ya esta por terminado y ya no interferiré… Hice lo que pude para demostrarle cuanto la amo… pero me faltaba un elemento mas… no puedo hacer otra cosa que dejarla ir, sin rencores ni remordimientos. (Tirado en el suelo) Yo… acepto mi derrota, mas vale que no la dejes ir, porque créeme que si veo la más mínima oportunidad iré por ella y posiblemente no la soltare. – Sonrió tristemente pero satisfecho en su interior, Wolf incluso le admiro el cariño que tiene hacia Viry, corrió tras ella.

Viry aun se encontraba parada en medio de la calle bajo la lluvia, ella no ponía atención a nada, su estado era deprimente; pero de repente alguien la cubrió de la lluvia con un paraguas negro, ella volteo sorprendida, era Fox quien había ido a buscarla lo ve aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y con el maquillaje desgastado se las intenta secar lo cual daba igual pues no se notaba por la lluvia.

Fox compasivo le dijo – Vámonos, te llevare a tu casa. – Viry no dijo nada ni siquiera se movía de donde estaba y agacho su cabeza, pensando para sí misma _"Él me quiere en secreto". _Fox se acercó más a ella y la cubrió de la lluvia con ayuda del paraguas, la tomo de la barbilla levantándole el rostro pero ella no expresaba nada y le intenta decir – Viry… aaahgg… (La abrazo de la nada) no me gusta verte de esta manera, tu… es decir…- Viry se quedo pasmada y se sintió avergonzada.

-¡Fooox! – Era Wolf quien le gritaba -¡Quítale las manos de encima! Acercándose rápidamente, Viry cambio el semblante cuando lo vio; Fox se hizo a un lado, y dijo cuando camino hacia él pasándose de largo:

– No pensé que fueras a tardar tanto.-

Wolf solo volteo sus ojos hacia él - Viry… -

Ella dice molesta - No te me acerques, ¡aléjate! (haciéndose hacia atrás)-

-Pero, Viry yo…-

Lo interrumpe tajantemente- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, ya he tenido suficiente yo… solo quiero estar sola…- y le responde Wolf:

-Puedes decirle eso a cualquiera; pero a mi no me engañas ni un poco, (se acerca, pone una ligera sonrisa) Aquí me tienes- ella le grita:

– ¡No! ¡No vengas! (él abre sus brazos intenta abrazarla pero ella no se deja – ¡No, Wolf! Por favor… (Llora de nuevo) no… lo… hagas no… _"Esta vez no podré contenerme"_ - Se lo intenta quitar de encima, pero al final sede cuando lo sintió tan cerca, rompió en llanto; Fox observo esto y metió su mano izquierda en uno de sus bolsillos y sostuvo una pequeña caja al parecer era un regalo. Se giro, retirándose del lugar un tanto entristecido, pero bien consigo mismo.

-Así que este era el plan desde el principio, ¿Eh, Falco? Les deseo lo mejor Viry…(Sin voltear atrás.-

–Aaahh… ¿Por qué me haces esto? – dice Viry apenada

Wolf le responde – ¿Qué acaso no es obvio? No te das cuenta de que somos perfectos estando juntos- Viry y Wolf caen al suelo de rodillas, ella no quita su rostro del pecho de Wolf y le dice aún estupefacta – Esto… ¿Es verdad? ¿No estas bromeando? ¿Tú y yo podemos ser felices… (Levanta su cara para verlo)…juntos? –

Wolf la abraza aun mas fuerte sin quererla soltar y le dice – Viry, te gustaría… uhmm… (Sonrojado) ¿Ser mi esposa? – Viry se impresiono tanto con la pregunta, balbuceo al intentar contestar.

– A- Aaah… ¡¿Eeeh?! (Se mueve hacia atrás apartándose casi nada de él) ¿Wolf, lo dices en serio? Pero y… ¿Lica?-

Wolf – ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! (Sonríe) No te preocupes por ella estoy seguro que lo entenderá, no es mala persona.- Viry y Wolf se levantaron, y se tomaron de la mano, la lluvia se tranquilizo caminaron por la calle; uno cerca del otro. Wolf se detiene, Viry se desconcertó totalmente voltea a verla, y ella igual; y le dice – Yo tengo que decirte algo mas… (Viry lo mira con atención) Te… (Sonrojado pero serio) Te amo Viry… - Ella se ruboriza y le dice muy contenta – ¡Oh, Wolf! ¡Yo…! (tímida) ...también (aprieta sus ojos y grita) ¡Te amo!-

-¡Nunca deje de hacerlo!- Lo dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Se percataron, y rieron juntos. Siguieron su camino.

Lica se quedo en la Iglesia y parada a un lado de Falco dice –Tal vez entienda cómo te sientes, Falco… Veo que es hora de darme por vencida y… a lo mejor hago lo mismo que tu (voltea a verlo) si veo una oportunidad la aprovechare a menos que él no haya sido para mi.- Falco esta sentado en una banca de la iglesia y de la nada saca una carcajada –¡HA,HA,HA,HA! – Ella se sobresalto pero entendía por qué rio de esa manera, así que ella opto por reír también

- Bien dicho – Se vieron los dos en cuanto terminaron de reírse Lica noto que Falco traía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Falco – Te diré una cosa. Sé que parezco todo un personaje, como si me hubieran sacado de una novela; solo yo he estado ahí para ella, para lo que necesite, y aun así no recibí ni un solo beso de su parte. A pesar del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me encanto estar con ella, no me arrepiento de nada.-

Lica - ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? –

Falco bromeando dice – Robarnos a los novios. ¡Ja,ja,ja! No es cierto; lo que mas deseo es su felicidad. -

Lica lo vio admirando su madurez y su fuerza, entendimiento, y capacidad de discernir. Sonrió ligeramente adentrándose en sus pensamientos. Volteo a ver a Falco diciéndole completamente segura.

-Estoy embarazada de Wolf.-

Falco se quedo atónito, y le dice - ¡¿Que, qué?! ¿C-Cómo estas tan segura?

Lica seria le dice – Es obvio, no he estado con nadie. Solo con él…-

Falco - Él fue capaz de... ¿Y…qué piensas hacer?

Lica meditando – Abortarlo.-

Falco – ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?!

Lica –Ya no tendré a Wolf a mi lado, así que esto no me importa; solo tengo unas semanas así que no siento gran cosa por el bebé.-

Falco entendiendo y pensando a la vez dijo – ¿Acaso… estas planeando chantajearlo?-

Lica – Pero qué… (Dándose cuenta) no sería mala idea… con esto puedo atarlo a mi…-

Falco – ¿De que te serviría? ¿Eh? Wolf no te amara a ti…-

Lica – Pero si esto te beneficia a ti también, así podrás quedarte con Viry y yo con Wolf. Es perfecto.-

Falco – Sé que Wolf no te dejaría sola… pero… (Recordó cuando Viry intento suicidarse, y se dijo en su mente) _"Eso… podría volver y…empeorar" –_

Falco, tomo a Lica de las muñecas bruscamente y le dijo – ¡Mentirosa! Así que esta es tu verdadera esencia, ¡¿Eh?! Das asco.-

Lica se sorprendió – ¡Ja…! (sollozo) Solo te estaba probando… jamás le haría daño a nadie. Mucho menos a Wolf, no le causare problemas. (Falco se calmo y la soltó) Pensaba irme de todos modos.-

Falco un poco conmovido dice – Eso no es una solución. (Camino, tomando su saco y colocándolo detrás de la espalda) Sé que las cosas cambiaran por aquí, dentro de muy poco, si estas aburrida o algo, puedes llamarme. Estaré disponible por si quieres charlar. Nos vemos.-

Lica se quedo impresionada, sonrío y dijo viendo al techo. – Aaah… que Viry, si que tiene buenos pretendientes, y aun así se quedo con el que no me pertenecía. En fin…-

Wolf y Viry siguieron caminando; Viry se detuvo en seco, Wolf volteo a verla, noto que cerraba sus ojos, se acerco a su rostro, la tomo de los hombros delicadamente no se necesitaron palabras para saber qué es lo que quería. Sintio su respación, y lo sintio aún más cerca a sus labios... se besaron, un beso que detuvo el tiempo, eran solo él y ella, no existía nadie más y no importo nada.

Wolf susurro algo, y Viry dijo - Lo sé.- La abrazo tan fuerte colocandola cerca de su pecho, ella dijo en su mente:

-_"Lo escuho... escucho su corazón, esos latidos... forman una hermosa melodía para mí"- _

**_FIN _**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

Después de todo lo que pasaron, Wolf y Viry finalmente se casaron al cabo de un mes. Fox, regreso con Krystal, de todos modos sí la amaba, lo que llego sentir por Viry fue solo momentáneo debido a que él estaba dolido cuando Krystal lo dejo entre otros sentimientos. Lica y Falco se les vio juntos después de lo ocurrido, el que tengan o no algo, nadie lo sabe. Evidentemente Krystal estuvo molesta con Viry, pero se termino arrepintiendo cuando hablo con Fox.

Amanda y Slippy se casaron poco después que Viry y Wolf.

El viejo Peppy, sigue en el puesto del General, y de vez en cuando recuerda a sus viejos amigos, inluyendo a James Mccloud y Pigma Dengar.

Ha pasado 1 año, Viry y Wolf tuvieron un pequeño bebé, se preguntaran ¿cómo? No es un lobo, ni tampoco es humano; es una combinación de ambos. Su nombre Lupus Wolfy O´donnell; al paso del tiempo el pequeño creció, Viry se integro de nuevo a la fuerza aérea con el rango de General de grupo; un puesto muy importante esto lo hizo por que le recordaba a su Padre el General Pepper. Fay y Miyu se quedarón en Corneria, trabajan bajo el mando de Viry. Wolfy al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ingreso en la Academia de Vuelo Corneriana, al terminar se unió al nuevo grupo de StarFox, la cual el líder es el hijo de Fox y Krystal, Marcus Mccloud, la hija de Lucy, el hijo de Slippy y Falco ocupando el puesto de Peppy Hare. Las habilidades de Wolfy son comparadas a las de su padre y madre ya que puede manejar sin dificultad la nave Arwing y el Wolfen; no es bueno para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo compensa en otras cosas por ejemplo en la cocina, pues Leon le enseño bien, Panther le lleva mujeres para que tenga novia, lo cual esto aun no le interesa.

Wolf a veces extraña sus tiempos de pelea, y persecución; pero ya es todo un hombre de familia, las cosas cambian. Aun que mas bien él parezca el "ama de casa". No se queja, realmente es feliz al lado de su mujer y su querido hijo.

**... EL FIN ...**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Si, termine xD ¡Ha,ha,ha! Bien feliz de la vida, sé que fue corto, pero normalmente no hago tantos capitulos, pero igual espero que les haya gustado, según yo no deje a nadie olvidado por ahí. Bueno mandándole saludos a mí amigo** Ray Wolf Aran**, que estuvo al pendiente e impaciente, ¡Ja! y a **Fox McCloude** que me ayudo mucho desde un principio. Bueno tal vez y sólo tal vez haga más acerca del universo de Starfox, estoy trabajando en unos Fic medio raros xD no me pregunten ¿Por qué raros? Ya lo sabrán en su momento. Por cierto, comenten dejen Reviews me sirven de mucho. En fin, saludos y bendiciones para todos. Gracias por seguir este Fic, en serio. Nos estamos leyendo… nwn


End file.
